


D.I.L.

by LetoaSai, Ozzikins



Series: The Reboot [2]
Category: Digimon
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, It should have been canon, M/M, Obsessing, Other couples mentioned, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzikins/pseuds/Ozzikins
Summary: A chronicle of drabbles depicting the romance between Tai and Izzy as it could have been. The leader of the Digidestined and their resident genius were always meant to be.





	1. Never late

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Welcome to today's presentation of Digidesined In Love.  
> Tai/Izzy  
> Where is all the respect for Tai and Izzy? Really?  
> More updates everyday this week.

**Never Late**

 

Izzy had been coding for hours, he was used to it and it had a soothing effect. It seemed like every passing day his knowledge of the digital world grew a little more. He could create, program, and build and more than one company was panting after his skills. 

His ability to retain data and information was unparalleled for someone his age. School had been fun but not much of a challenge after a certain point too. He'd had his own reasons for staying rather than graduating earlier then he did. 

He glanced at his phone, completely unsurprised to see a text from Tai. 

"Lunch is two hours away, gorgeous. Don’t forget me." 

Izzy smiled faintly but didn't bother to respond. It annoyed most people when he did that but not Tai. He hadn't asked a question and therefore didn't expect and answer. It was more of a reminder than anything else. He really appreciated those reminders. 

He went back to work, having only the humming of his own technology to distract him. Three screens sat in front of him, each of them streaming different information. It was said that true multitasking was impossible, but Izzy made those things look easy. 

When his phone beeped again, he checked. 

"You work too hard. One hour till lunch." 

Izzy's smile returned and he went back to work. He had plenty of time to continue a while longer and still meet Tai on time. 

Most days he could work right from home which Tai both loved and hated. It meant he could literally work at any point throughout the day which his boyfriend didn't really care for but at least when it was late he wasn't somewhere else. More than once Tai had dragged him to bed but he'd been doing that for years. 

Once or twice a week he'd go elsewhere depending on the project but Tai always knew where he was. It wasn’t unusual for him to forget the time and work straight through until morning which he regretted every time it happened. Especially when Tai was home. 

"Half an hour to lunch, gorgeous."

He had plenty of time still. Their schedules had been clashing what with his deadlines and Tai’s practices and they'd had this lunch date planned for three days. They might have lived together but that didn't mean they got to do more than sleep with each other when they both crashed. 

It had been Izzy's idea and the sentiment alone had excited Tai to almost unbearable levels. Usually Tai was the one to initiate all romantic opportunities but Izzy had been known to plan a surprise or two of his own. 

"I'm on my way to meet you now." 

"Always punctual," Izzy muttered to himself, he had one last thing to save and he'd be on his way. With his projects all lining up quickly he was soon going to be able to take a real break and hopefully surprise Tai with a visit to the digital world. 

Since he had managed to reopen the door, they –and the rest of the Digidestined—made as many trips there as they were able. 

They didn't get to see their partners often but when they did it was always a weekend affair. Tai loved to go and turned right back into an eleven year old. 

Izzy checked the time and inhaled sharply. He was ten minutes late… He jumped up, not even bothering to turn his computer off as he crashed into his dresser. He changed his clothes and didn't bother with his hair. All of Tai’s thoughtful reminders and he was still late! He dashed through the apartment grabbing his keys and silently hoping nothing was left on. If he ran he might only be twenty minutes late. 

He opened the door and stopped dead. Tai stood a few paces a way, a takeout bag hanging off his elbow. 

"Hey gorgeous," Tai grinned, coming closer to peck his lips against Izzy's. "I have lunch." 

Izzy bit his lip, fairly embarrassed. "Am I that predictable?" 

Tai pulled him into a harder kiss and smiled wide. "You've been busy and didn't really have the time for this like you claimed. We can eat in, I grabbed some favorites." 

Izzy smiled bashfully and slid his arms around Tai's torso. "You're amazing. I'm sorry I was late." 

"You've never stood me up." Tai's grin widened, squeezing Izzy closer. He kissed his temple. "Let’s eat and you can try to explain your new projects to me." 

Izzy chuckled, pulling away to turn back inside. "Prodigious."


	2. Midnight Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai worries about confessing to Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Tai/Izzy  
> It's a pairing that could really use your love and support.

**Midnight Obsession**

 

"Hey, Kari. You awake?" Tai laid in bed, staring out into the dark room that he shared with his sister. It was an arrangement they were rapidly growing too old for but it would probably remain that way until Tai went off to college. 

"I am if you're going to keep talking," She muttered and he could feel her rolling over in their shared bunk beds. 

"Well we don't have to talk." 

Kari chuckled, "You're incapable of not talking once you start." 

"That is completely untrue." 

Kari hummed some kind of acknowledgement and didn't further respond.

The silence only lasted for about two minutes before Tai started speaking again. “Okay, so I could stay quiet if I wanted to but I actually did have something to talk about.” 

“Mhmm,” Kari muttered, surrendering to the fact that she wouldn’t be sleeping until he got whatever it was off his chest. “What?” 

“Do you think Izzy would say yes if I asked him out?” 

“Like on a date?” 

“No, like on safari. Yes, Kari. A date.” 

Kari chuckled and rolled over again. “You two are best friends, you know? I don’t think it’s such a farfetched idea.” 

“But that’s just it. He is my best friend. What if I ruin that?” Tai asked, voice oddly quiet. He had a habit of exuding energy and was nothing short of confident in everything he did whether he had a reason to or not. The fact that there was a distinct lack of courage told his sister more than he realized. He’d been giving this quite a bit of thought. 

“You won’t ruin it, Tai. Honestly, from an outside perspective you two are the best of friends and inseparable. But from people who actually know you, well…” 

“What?” 

Kari smiled and leaned over the top bunk to look down at her brother. It was dark but she saw his silhouette perfectly. “Let’s just say that if you had told me you were already dating, I’d have believed it.” 

“Why?” He actually sounded surprised. 

“Just the way you are around him. You’re kind of obsessed with him and a little obsessed with Matt too I guess but you and Matt really just argue and Izzy gets you to act your age.” 

“Okay to even compare my feelings for Izzy to my friendship with Matt is gross. Besides, I’m not stepping on someone else’s feelings over him.” 

“What?” 

“Never mind, and what you do mean Izzy makes me act my age?” He pouted. “I do act my age.” 

Kari leaned back onto her bed and muffled her laughter against her pillow. “Yeah okay. We’ll say he makes you focus then.” 

“I focus all the time!” 

“Okay Tai,” 

He huffed softly. “Do you think he’ll say yes though?” 

“Probably. Just tell him how you feel. Even if he says no I doubt very much that it would ruin your friendship. Izzy isn’t like that,” 

Tai nodded slowly though it wasn’t exactly like she could see it. He saw Izzy practically daily even outside of school and with every passing day it was getting harder to keep his crush a secret. “I guess I’ll tell him then. Soon.” 

“Good,” She pulled her blankets up to her shoulders. 

“It wouldn’t bother you any, would it?”

“What? Of course not. You two are practically a couple already and he’s my friend too.” 

“Thank you,” He muttered, there some mixture of relief in knowing his sister had his back. 

She made a soft agreeing noise, “Can we sleep now?” 

There was barely a minute of silence before he started again. “Oh, God, I’m really in love with him.” 

“Shut up, Tai.” 

“He’s just so freaking adorable. I have to confess before someone else does!” 

Kari sighed, “So do it already.” 

“What if he says no!?” 

Kari sat up and grabbed one of her pillows. With a practiced throw she hurled it under the bunk below her, hitting Tai square in the face. “Good night, Tai.” 

“…Night Kari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the first series with Matt and Joe, these drabbles aren't really in chronological order, but it does tell the progressive story of their relationship.


	3. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora encourages Tai to get a secondary hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do no own digimon.  
> Tai/Izzy  
> Soul mates.  
> More updates every day this week.

**Art**

 

Tai sat with his legs crossed, looking through Sora's portfolio that she was still building. Much to the surprise of many, she was headed off to study fashion design at university. It was quite the jump from the tomboy she'd been growing up but Tai knew she could handle it. 

"These are great," Tai said. He had no idea if the clothes were fashionable or anything like that but her sketches were amazing. 

"Thanks, and thanks for letting me work on it here. I haven't really wanted to do this at home." Sora smiled, sorting through sketch books and folders. 

Tai shrugged, "No problem. I'm practically a stranger here these days so it's starting to thrill my mom when I show up." 

Sora's attention shifted back to him and she grinned. "You really did just move into Izzy's house didn't you?" 

"It wasn't like that," 

"Don't feel bad, I don't think Izzy noticed either. It's totally normal for two guys to have sleep over's every single day." Sora always had the best time poking fun at the pair no matter how happy for them she was. 

"Yeah, whatever." Tai mumbled. "Here I am helping you pick out pictures and this is how I’m thanked." 

Sora snickered, "I have something that will cheer you up." She riffled through her papers and came out with a folder that held a single sketch, one that had Tai grinning. 

"You kept that?" He took the sketch he'd started earlier that year while he'd had a free period with Sora. It was a detailed picture of Agumon he'd worked on for hours. 

"Of course I did. It's great. You have a great aptitude for art, you know?" 

Tai shrugged, "I dunno about all that but I’m glad you still have it." 

"You could take some classes on it,”

"You're the designer." 

Sora smiled, pleased to have Tai's vote of confidence. "There's more than one kind of art. I want to design clothes but you could just do it for fun. What are you going to school for?" 

"Soccer," Tai grinned. 

"Yeah okay," Sora rolled her eyes, knowing that schools had been salivating over Tai's soccer abilities all year. "Classes?" 

He shrugged and got up, wandering the kitchen to put together a snack for the two of them. “I’ll probably study business. Seems safe enough. I’m working at it but I don’t know if I’ll hit the pro league or not but having a backup makes my mom feel better.”

“It’s a good strategy I guess. You should still weasel in some art classes. I still think you’d like it.” Her smile grew. She watched him circle the kitchen a few times before returning with a plate of treats his mother had clearly left out for them. “You could use Izzy as a model. You know he sits at his computer long enough it wouldn’t be hard for you.”

Tai’s lips twitched into a smile, “Staring at him is one of my favorite things.” 

“There you go,” 

“Maybe,” Tai mused, he sat down and went through Sora’s sketches again. Many of them were faceless models that were wearing the detailed designs she had been coming up with. One of them was a dress she had even made herself. He was no expert but it looked nice on her. 

“It could be a nice hobby,” He continued slowly. “Something to do in the off season or at night when Izzy is being stubborn. I swear I don’t know what he’s working on half the time.” 

Sora nodded, nearly sympathetic. “The trials of falling in love with a genius. We’ll never know what he’s up to until he pulls out the flash cards to explain it.” 

Tai snorted, “True, but I love listening to him anyway. Him being so smart is a ridiculous turn on.” 

Sora laughed softly. “Are we finally going to talk about how it started? I’m not sure any of us really took it seriously when you marched up to him and told him you liked him.” 

“Including him!” Tai huffed. “Honestly. I don’t just walk up to you and announce that I like you, therefore we are friends. I had to confess like four times before he took me seriously.” 

“And then?” 

Tai’s smile remained, “He said okay.” 

Sora looked underwhelmed, “That’s it.” 

“It’s not the words, Sora. It’s never the words. It’s his actions and expressions. We'd already had our first date the day before. He leaned against me, too shy to hug me outright and was blushing as dark as his hair. I knew he liked me back.” 

“Okay, officially adorable.” Sora shook her head and went back to organizing her portfolio a piece at a time. “It’s a relief though. You both needed someone and being there for each other is perfect. He keeps you on track and you keep him in the world.” 

“Kari said something like that too,” He rolled his eyes. “Just call it destiny and be done with it.” 

“Channeling Matt’s dramatic flair now?” 

“Whatever, it is destiny!” Tai laughed. “C’mon, let’s go in the other room and we’ll doodle. See if you can come up with something else to add last minute.” 

She nodded, grabbing her work while Tai grabbed the food. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i often point out that they are in Japan in later drabbles, but i use the English names...it just happened that way.


	4. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to Izzy, Tai's obsessions and addictions only grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Izzy/Tai   
> It's hard to believe that their fan base is so small.

**Sharing**

 

Tai yawned, roaming the dark home out of habit before he went to bed himself. It felt so natural, like he’d been doing it all of his life and not just a few months. He checked the kitchen to make sure everything was turned off and put away before wandering down the hall to make sure the front door was securely locked. 

It wasn’t even his house but Izzy and his parents either didn’t noticed or didn’t mind. If anything it was an endearing quirk to have. 

They were only two months to graduation but more and more he found himself staying over at Izzy’s house. It was convenient and Izzy’s parents certainly seemed to enjoy having him over. His father once commended him on his ability to nudge Izzy out of his shell but Tai never saw it that way. Izzy wasn’t afraid of participating in the real world; he just perfected a digital one. 

The thought made Tai smile, the digital world had a lot to offer. 

He slid back into Izzy’s room and held back another yawn. The days of the two of them laid out on the floor for the fun of it were gone and these days usually had the two of them sharing Izzy’s bed. Since they started dating they’d gotten even closer and after a while it seemed silly to pretend otherwise. 

Their parents knew of course and Tai’s parents had instructed him numerous times to act like the responsible adult he wasn’t. Really he didn’t know what they were so worked up about. It wasn’t like he could get Izzy pregnant. 

Izzy’s parents on the other hand had taken the news serenely—if not happily. They of course wanted the boys to be safe in any sexual exploration and the two had received and embarrassing talk on the subject but they weren’t pestered. 

If anything, the pair wasn’t going to get up to too much when Izzy’s parents room was right across the hall. 

Tai stretched and sat on the edge of the bed, not looking forward to waking up to school the next morning but he rarely did. 

“I am going right to sleep,” Izzy yawned as he walked in from his return from the bathroom. “I’m exhausted.” 

“Mhm,” Tai agreed with a smile. He looked up and froze, his brain having definitely shut off. 

Izzy seemed unaffected by his behavior and padded in barefoot, wearing one of Tai’s t-shirts to bed. It reached down to his thighs and fell off one shoulder showing off his collar bone. Izzy really didn’t seem to be that much smaller than him these days but he still somehow swam in his clothes. It was hot… 

“Tai?” 

“Lose your pajama’s?” Tai asked dryly. 

Izzy started to speak but his jaw snapped shut. His face went red and he shifted from foot to foot as embarrassment set in. “Do you want me to change?” 

“No,” Tai said quickly, too quickly but he was well passed caring. “No. I really love you in my clothes.” He stared at Izzy’s legs, fully appreciating the man in front of him. 

“Well you…” Izzy inhaled and released the breath, his finely tuned calming mechanism. “You left it here the other day so I’ve been using it.” 

“Keep it forever,” Tai smiled wide. “C’mere.” He grabbed the hem of the shirt to tug Izzy closer, smiling when Izzy cursed softly and shyly tried to keep the shirt pushed down over his underwear. 

“Tai!” 

Tai chuckled deep in his chest and pulled Izzy to sit on his lap. “I really love you in my clothes.” He ran a hand up Izzy’s thigh and delighted in the way Izzy pressed against his touch. 

“Well,” Izzy mumbled, “Leave more things here for me then.” 

“Invitation accepted,” Tai said, kissing Izzy’s exposed collarbone. 

Izzy inhaled slowly, still trying to keep his cool but he knew it was only a matter of time before he broke. He always broke when Tai’s hands were on him. He was loud, popular, and abundantly charismatic and for whatever reason, Izzy was the one he loved.

“You get a kiss, and then we are going to bed.” Izzy breathed out slowly. He stroked Tai’s face when he began pouting. “I am not quiet enough to do anything when my parents are home.” He said sternly, knowing the reminder would have Tai smiling again. 

“Long kiss,” Tai negotiated. 

“Of course,” 

Tai purred, easily swayed by the compromise. With Izzy still in his lap he pulled him closer to kiss. It was soft and sweet for the first beat or two and then rapidly shifted into something frantic and amorous. 

Tai relaxed in bed, holding Izzy on top of him and delighting in the way the t-shirt rolled up to expose his back. 

“A kiss,” Izzy repeated against his mouth when he felt Tai’s fingertips teasing his spine. 

“We’re kissing,” Tai agreed, laughing when Izzy nipped at his bottom lip and pulled away. “Come back,” 

“Sleep,” Izzy said, his voice nothing but fond. He curled up against Tai’s side after retrieving the blanket at the foot of the bed and rested against him. He was lucky to have this much in his life already. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating someone can be hard when they don't realize their on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Izzy/Tai   
> It's destiny!   
> More updates every day this week.

**The Date**

 

Izzy was pretty much ready to go; all he needed were his shoes that were set out by the door. He checked himself in the mirror once out of habit and looked fine enough in his opinion. 

He and Tai had been talking about movies all week and had finally picked one to spend their Saturday afternoon watching. It had been a while since the two of them had really gone out together and more often than not, small gatherings turned into group gatherings. 

He walked out of his room just as he heard the knock on his front door. In the seconds it took him to get there, his mother had already let Tai in and the pair were talking a mile a minute. They seemed to get along great, but Tai’s charm made everyone smile. 

The thought had Izzy sighing. A lot of people fancied Tai to be their best friend. There were days he feared that once school was no longer a factor, he’d see Tai less. Passed events wouldn’t necessarily bind them together forever. 

“Izzy!” Tai greeted with a happy smile. 

“Tai,” Izzy returned his smile as sat to tug his shoes on. “Right on time.” 

“I gotta have something going for me,” Tai snorted, and Izzy fought off a laugh of his own. Tai certainly had a lot pros. “I’ve been late to enough stuff in my life to try and work on it.” 

“Served you well today,” Izzy agreed, getting to his feet. “I’ll be home for dinner. See you later, mom.” 

His mother waved, waiting for them to leave with a warm smile. “You boys have a good time.” 

“We will!” Tai beamed, grabbing Izzy’s wrist and tugging him out the door. It wasn’t a hard grip but Izzy found himself nearly jogging to keep up with his stride. 

“We aren’t late,” Izzy complained, digging his heels into the ground to force Tai to slow down. 

“Right, you’re right.” Tai nodded. “Just excited.” 

“Oh, okay.” Izzy said slowly. To other people Tai was probably too energetic but Izzy had seen the ways he’d calmed down as they got a little older. High school might have mellowed him out but he was always ready to jump right back out into the fray. 

“We still have plenty of time,” Izzy placated. “So I would appreciate not being dragged.” 

Tai winced, releasing Izzy’s wrist. “Sorry,” 

Izzy smile faintly, “I’m not upset or anything. I’ve been looking forward to today too.” 

All of Tai’s spark returned tenfold. “Me too! God, you have no idea. I woke up ridiculously early so I actually already bought our tickets which will save even more time.” 

“Oh, how much was the ticket?” 

“Nah, doesn’t matter. I just had to be prepared though, you know?” Tai was obviously excited, but they had been talking about this outing for days. 

Izzy shrugged, “If you’re sure.” 

“I am,” 

Theaters were almost always a crowded place but they’d arrived early and Tai delegated the task to finding seats to Izzy. The genius smirked, accepting the challenge and locating what he deemed to be the perfect spot visually to watch the movie from. 

The two had different hobbies and over all interests but their movie passions were spot on. Whether action, sci-fi, or comedy, there was almost always an element that the two of them liked. Taking so long to pick out a movie had less to do with them agreeing on the same thing and more to do with them having so many choices to pick from. 

They whispered throughout the movie, smirking every time one of them said something to amuse the other. They had ended up nearly leaning on each other after the theater had filled up and other random people had ended up on either one of them. 

The movie was enthralling and they were both pleased the two hours had been worth it. 

“I swear there better be a sequel,” Tai was saying as they left the theater behind. “It was perfectly set up to continue.” 

“We probably won’t know for a few years,” Izzy mused, “But it would be well worth it. It was much better than I predicted and I was already sure I was going to like it.” 

Tai grinned, “Well there’s always watching this one again even if they don’t continue it. We should come here more.” 

“We should,” Izzy agreed, quietly pleased about the turn of topic. Continuing to make plans with Tai could be the one thing that kept them together so long as plans were never broken too frequently. 

“Excellent.” Tai agreed, “You hungry?” 

“I could eat,” 

“Let’s find a place then. It’s way too nice out to just go home.” 

Izzy nodded, glancing up at the sky. After being in the dark theater it had been hard to remember that it was still mid afternoon. “Why don’t we grab something and eat out side then? There are places to sit all over.” 

Tai nodded his agreement and grabbed Izzy’s wrist again. “To food!”

“Tai,” Izzy laughed, unable to help it. Tai really never changed. 

They grabbed their food and Tai paid again, ignoring Izzy’s pout with a pleased smile and a comment about his day not being ruined by Izzy’s sensibilities. 

“I invited you!” Tai said, handing Izzy’s his to-go bag as they went in search of some place to sit. They wandered into a nearby park that was practically empty thanks to a soccer game in a nearby field being played by elementary school kids. It had drawn an audience and even Tai watched for a moment before heading for a spot in the grass. 

“You can watch if you want,” 

“Not on Izzy and Tai day,” Tai mused with laugh as they pulled out their impromptu picnic. 

Izzy huffed softly, “Izzy and Tai day?” 

“Nothing better to call it,” Tai said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. It was a familiar, almost comforting scenario. They ate together daily at school. They’d been sharing lunches since they were lost in the digital word. Always being able to turn back to something so nostalgic was a palatable rush. 

They were memories Izzy wanted to be able to hold onto. All too soon they would be real adults. 

“You’re drifting,” Tai commented. 

Izzy smiled, “Just thinking,” 

“Yeah, about what?” 

“This. It’s nice. Doing things like this with you.” 

Tai had one of those rare moments where all of his happiness showed all over his face without grinning like he was up to something. “Agreed. It’s why I asked. I’m glad you came.” 

“I had absolutely no reason not to. You did ask after all,” 

He made a face, “See that’s what I thought. Kari said I was too loud about it though. I didn’t know I could be loud about that kind of thing.” 

Izzy chuckled, sipping from his bottle of water. “It’s not like you’ve forgotten about her. You still get to hang out with the others too.” 

“Totally what I thought,” Tai flopped down in the grass for a moment before smiling. “I’m not about to forget any of them. We’re too close for that.” 

“We are,” Izzy allowed himself to be soothed by the words. Those had been his worries after all. “I’d like to stay this way, if we could.” 

“Definitely,” Tai grinned, nearly bouncing in place. They finished eating, listening to the screams of the children either watching or playing in the nearby game. They sat in the sun, content with the other one beside them. It really wasn’t a bad way to spend an afternoon. 

“Swings!” Tai announced, picking up their lunch trash to throw away. 

“Swings?” 

“Swings!” Tai repeated, dropping the trash off and returning to grab ahold of Izzy’s wrist and pull him towards the children’s play area. “There’s no one around and this is too good an opportunity to be missed.” 

Tai all but tackled the first vacant swing and gestured to the one beside him. 

“Okay,” Izzy laughed silently, his shoulders shaking. “I suppose you’re right.” He rocked back and forth, unable to hide his amusement as Tai pumped his legs, gaining height with every movement. 

He had no playground memories to base the thought on but he really rather thought that Tai was one of those kids that tried to get the swing to flip all the way around. He probably pouted when it didn’t work too. 

“You’re going to fall off,” Izzy finally began laughing and Tai dragged his feet across the ground to slow himself. 

“I wasn’t!” 

“Were,” 

Tai laughed, twisting the slowing swing so it spun into circles and started drifting from side to side where he bumped into Izzy a few times. 

“I was a part of this awesome group of kids that pretty much saved the world. I can handle a swing.” Tai whispered conspiratorially which had the desire affect when Izzy burst into laughter. 

“I dunno, I seem to remember you falling down quite a bit.” 

Tai’s jaw dropped but he fought off a grin. “You don’t remember correctly! That’s all!” 

Izzy gave a one sided shrugged and looked away as his smile grew. “I’d say my memory is a little better than yours.” 

“Apparently not. I remember everything.”

“Oh everything is it?” 

“Yes. Starting with going to camp and falling into the digital world all the way up to picking you up today and everything in between,” Tai said, matter-of-factly. “Every time we messed up and every time we pulled out a victory. Even that time I kissed you.” 

Izzy’s head jerked up, “You’ve never kissed me,” 

Tai pulled on Izzy’s swing to tug him closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “See, I have.” 

Izzy went scarlet and felt that heat creep down his neck. What was that? Tai really… “My mistake?” 

Tai almost didn’t look like himself. His smile was small but completely genuine and whatever he was looking for in Izzy’s expression, he found. 

“Well maybe it’s more memorable now,” Tai mused. 

Izzy struggled for something to say, but for once the genius was at a loss. Tai has just kissed him, granted it was just a peck on the cheek but it had been Tai… 

“C’mon,” Tai said, holding his hand out. “I think the kids are wanting their swings back.” He took Izzy’s hand, and slid their fingers together rather than holding Izzy by his wrist. They had nowhere in particular to go and no where they really needed to be, but leaving the park with their hands clasped differently from when they had come in had forged a change. 

Izzy fretted internally, trying to figure out what hand holding meant after the brief one sided exchange on the swings but he couldn’t get himself to let go of Tai’s hand for anything. Tai was his best friend but this was blowing any expectations he had ever even dreamed of out of the water. 

They were in no hurry and strolled in a comfortable silence back towards Izzy’s house. Izzy was sure there was something he wasn’t quite grasping but there never seemed to be a good moment to ask. He didn’t want to risk the enjoyable quiet between them.   
Too fast they were back at his door. 

“You’re mom invited me over tomorrow for lunch,” Tai finally announced with a grin. “Is that okay?” 

Izzy felt the sting of his blush return but he nodded. “Of course it is.” He bit his lip, a nervous habit he couldn’t get rid of. “You’re always welcome,” 

Tai couldn’t have looked more excited if he tried. “Awesome! Good, I’ll see you tomorrow. Probably the same time as today.” 

“Okay,” Izzy nodded once, inhaling when Tai inched forward to brush a kiss against his cheek again. The opposite cheek. Okay, it was both sides now… He could deal with that… He breathed out shakily, even his ears feeling hot. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tai said, turning to leave with the same energy he had when they’d left for the movies. 

Trying to figure out what had just happened; Izzy went inside and toed his shoes off before announcing he was home. 

“Hey sweetheart,” His mother called from where she was folding laundry by the washer and dryer. “How was your date?” 

Date?

After a substantial pause, Izzy’s eyes widened, his hands flying to his mouth to keep any startled sounds from coming out. 

It had been a date? Oh. _Oh._ He’d gone on a date with Tai!? 

_That’s_ what Tai had meant when he’d asked him to the movies?!

Izzy leaned against the wall, feeling faint and embarrassed. All the things he should have felt that morning were crashing into him now. It had been a date and Tai had kissed him twice!

He slid down the wall, holding his inflamed face. The fact that Tai was returning tomorrow hopefully meant it had gone well… 

“Well, it certainly seems like it went well.” His mother mused, standing in the doorway and staring down at her son with a particular mirth in her gaze. 

“You should have told me!” 

“I thought you knew!” His mother threw her hands up, appearing to be only seconds away from laughing. 

“Oh my god,” 

She came closer and rested her hand on his shoulder. “C’mon sweetheart. You’re going to analyze your day anyway, you may as well tell me about it too.” 

Izzy looked up at his mother and sighed. His mortification was complete anyway; he may as well tell her and hope she had ideas over how to not make a fool out of himself tomorrow. “Okay.”


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai's really getting used to being part of Izzy's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Tai/Izzy  
> Support their love.

**Dinner**

 

The boys tumbled into Izzy's apartment after school, the pair of them exhausted after a particularly long day. 

"I need sleep. I need years of sleep," Tai complained. 

"It wasn't that bad." Izzy mused but he couldn't help his smiling. His own headache was soothed by Tai's chatter. 

He'd already skipped a grade to be in the same year as Tai, and probably could have gone further if he wanted. He'd given it a great deal of thought before deciding that he didn't want to miss out of every aspect of his childhood. Staying with Tai and the others a little longer was a plus. 

"Don't give me that," Tai said, setting his bag down next to Izzy's and getting rid of his shoes and uniform blazer. "I was sitting right next to you. You were bored out of your mind." 

"Maybe I was. Still doesn't mean it was that bad," 

Tai smiled, sliding his arm around Izzy's waist to pull him back against his chest. "You are not very good at lying." 

"I'm not lying," Izzy said, but was unable to suppress a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle when Tai brushed kisses against his neck. "Stop," He squirmed, more than a little turned on when Tai effortlessly lifted him off of his feet. 

"I just went an entire school day unable to touch you," Tai muttered against his hair. "Do I have to?" 

Izzy's quiet laughter shook him. "Well, I suppose not." 

"Welcome home boys!" Izzy's mother called and Tai flinched, setting Izzy back on his feet, his face inflamed. 

Izzy chuckled, taking Tai's hand to pull him into the kitchen. It was adorable to him that with as unflappable as Tai was, his mother could embarrass him at every turn. 

"Hey mom," 

"Hey mom," Tai echoed. 

"How was school?" She smiled, pulling out drinks and snacks that would no doubt follow the boys into Izzy’s room when they went to do homework. 

"It was fine," Izzy mused, moving right into helping his mother around the kitchen. 

Tai laughed quietly. "What he means is that it was excruciating. We had an assembly today. We were told at first it would be short and to the point but it lasted all afternoon. By the end of it even Izzy was ready to revolt." 

"I was not, and you slept through most of it." 

"You're comfortable." 

Izzy hummed some kind of acknowledgement but his red face was response enough. 

His mother laughed out right, setting a drink down in front of Tai. "Well at least you two get to be together." 

"See that's how I see it," Tai grinned. "He eventually stopped elbowing me in the ribs and let me sleep." 

"I told you to go to sleep last night." Izzy shrugged, taking a seat. 

"Ah," His mother chuckled. "What were you two doing up so late?" 

Tai nearly choked in his drink, the accusation hanging in the air. 

"Nothing mom," Izzy rolled his eyes. "We don't do that kind of thing when you and dad are home." 

"Izzy..." Tai groaned. 

"Well, I don't know," His mother said, more than just a hint of humor in her tone. She loved her son dearly, and was happy to admit that she loved having two sons as well. Tai made Izzy happy and she couldn't ask for a better son in law even if that statement might have been a little premature. "It's not like we made that a rule. We talked about it." 

"Mom if you're going to repeat information given over your very informative sex talk, Tai might pass out." 

Tai rested his head against the table. "Nope, I'm fine." 

Izzy and his mother both shared an amused glance. "Most parents don't encourage their kids to have sex." 

"I'm not." She set a plate of snacks on the table and sat with them. "I'm encouraging safe sex." 

"Oh my god, please. I can't take this." Tai muttered. 

Izzy scooted closer to stroke his fingers through his hair. "You know mom likes teasing you. The more you let her fluster you, the more she's going to do it." 

"She's your mom," Tai pouted, face red. He kept his attention on Izzy and not his mother who was smiling peacefully at them. He had to be polite to his boyfriends mother. 

"Exactly why she's poking fun. Did your mom react much differently to us?" 

Tai shrugged. "She was fine with it. Just said to use good judgement. What does that even mean? Dating you is like, the best judgement I could ever have."

Izzy said nothing but looked away, refusing to let Tai see his expression. Tai sounding so positive that he was the best option was touching. It took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. His skin started to tingle but that was just one of the many side effects to dating Tai. 

“Tai, you are the sweetest boy,” Izzy’s mother commented, not missing a thing between them. “Are you staying for the evening again, dear?” 

Tai flushed, “Oh, um…?” 

Her smile grew. “You know you’re more than welcome.” 

Izzy breathed out once more and gripped Tai’s arm. His face was pink and his eyes were cast downward. “Stay,” 

“Yeah, okay.” Tai answered instantly, reaching up to stroke his fingers against the blush dusting across Izzy’s cheeks. “I’d love to.” 

His mother chuckled. “Lovely. I imagine you have homework, I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” 

“Yes, thank you,” Tai responded, trying to remember his manners but it was so hard when Izzy drained his focus. 

“Thanks mom. We’ll be studying.” Izzy repeated, they gathered their drinks and Izzy pushed Tai along in front of him to his room, both of their school bags forgotten by the front door.


	7. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy appreciates soccer, but mostly because of one particular player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon   
> Izzy/Tai   
> Show your support! They need it!   
> Updates every day this week.

**Game Day**

 

"Hey Izzy!" Sora greeted with a wave. She was already sitting with Matt and Kari on benches brought out for the game. 

"Hey Sora. Everyone." He wandered over and took the seat they'd saved for him. 

He'd been invited to Tai's soccer game which wasn't terribly out of the norm, but this was the first time Tai had specifically asked him to come. They'd only been dating a couple weeks and he could hardly deny such a request. 

"Have I missed anything?" 

"Nope," Matt yawned. "Just watching these guys kick a ball back and forth. Not really impressed with the other team." 

Kari chuckled, "C'mon Matt, they're just drills. You can't tell yet." 

"Sure I can. Look at Tai; he's bouncing up and down and ready to go. He's hyping his team up with his own energy. This other team is all serious and it's going to mess them up." 

"When did you become an expert on soccer?" Sora smirked. 

"Since I’ve been forced to watch this game for years," Matt said, pulling out his harmonica to entertain himself with a song. 

"I don't know much about the mechanics but I believe Matt is correct." Izzy mused, observing both teams. "Tai's team seems confident." 

"Well sure, they have Tai. He's a great team captain." Sora commented, swiping at Matt to get him to stop but he only played louder. 

Just before the game was about to start, Tai turned to them and waved excitedly. When his eyes drifted to Izzy he grinned hard and blew him a kiss. 

"Ooh?" Kari taunted. 

Matt's tunes abruptly stopped, "What a dork." 

Izzy went dark red, his face otherwise blank as he stared at Tai. Their dating wasn't a secret, Tai wasn't the kind of person to sneak around, but Izzy was still surprised by Tai's lack of discretion. The fact that he would so openly show affection for Izzy around all of his athlete friends warmed him. Not everyone would be accepting of their relationship, but Tai wasn't going to let things like that affect him. 

"You alright over there, Izzy?" Kari asked. 

"Should I not be?" 

"You look like a tomato," Matt snickered. 

Sora scoffed, "Don't listen to them Izzy. You look fine." 

"Now I didn't say he didn't look fine," Matt said, going back to playing his harmonica. People turned to scowl at him but he continued playing regardless. 

The game started with a particular brutality that games didn't have when they were kids. With every passing year even Tai himself got more ruthless on the field.

"You sure you’re okay?" Sora asked quietly. 

"Yes. Do I seem unwell?" 

Sora smiled, "You seem like you can't keep your eyes off Tai." 

Izzy's lips twitched into a smile. "Who in their right mind is able to do that?" 

"You guys are adorable," Sora chuckled, screaming a moment later when one of Tai's teammates made a goal. Their focus on the game returned in full swing and little by little Izzy pulled out of his shell and cheered just as happily. Watching Tai run with a particular prowess wasn’t a chore and Izzy wasn’t immune from the affects it caused. 

"Could you look any more bored?" Kari laughed, nudging Matt. 

Matt nodded, "I could."

The game had ended with Tai's team winning by two goals. The crowd was still full of excitement but most had begun to wander away from the bleachers. Izzy remained with the rest of his friends waiting for Tai with dinner plans already in the works. 

"Please don't challenge him, Kari." Sora couldn't help but poke fun at the blond. "We'll find him lying on the ground trying to commune with the sun god or something." 

"I'm more of a night creature," Matt shrugged. 

"Moon god then." 

Izzy laughed softly and decided not to comment. Matt needing attention wasn't his problem. 

Tai pulled away from his team with a wave and jogged over to Izzy and the others. When he was close enough he scooped Izzy up in a tight embrace. “Hey you!” 

“Tai!” Izzy struggled for a moment to be put down but there was no way he’d be able to budge out of Tai’s strong grip. 

“Thanks for coming, I could hear you cheering.” Tai grinned, pressing a kiss to Izzy’s cheek. Izzy said nothing, just bit the inside of his cheek and let Tai cling to him. He was sweaty and hot but still somehow sweet smelling. 

“I see where the rest of us rate,” Kari said, the words playfully accusing. 

Tai laughed, “I’m happy the rest of you came too. I really think I do better when you guys are here.” 

“You just love an audience,” Sora grinned, “Attention hogs, both of you.” She gestured between Tai and Matt. 

Matt’s brows rose. “How did I get dragged into this?” 

“You were standing nearby,” Izzy muttered, still pressed against Tai. If it bothered anyone in the crowd or on the teams, no one said anything. 

“An easy target,” Sora agreed, looking far too amused. “Let’s head out to eat, shall we? Celebrating Tai’s victory.” 

“Yes!” Tai cheered, “Let me grab my bag and we can go.”

“Go on then, or we’ll leave you.” Matt taunted, making a face at Tai that he returned full force. 

Instead of releasing Izzy, Tai pull him along with him across the field to where the teams had huddled earlier. “I’m so glad you came,” He repeated. 

“I said I would,” 

“I know, I know. I knew you would but just being able to look up and know you were in that sea of faces.” Tai smiled warmly. “I had to show off for you.” 

Izzy’s face flushed, a small smile appearing. He certainly had been appreciating the effort. “You were great.” He stepped closer, pressing his face against Tai’s neck. He was still damp from sweat, but Izzy couldn’t bring himself to care. Being so close was one of his newly discovered greatest pleasures. “Amazing even.” 

Tai made a soft sound in his throat, pushing Izzy away only enough to cover his mouth with his own. Kissing was new; real kisses that left them both breathless. For a week after their first date it was all shy kisses and pecks on the cheek. It had taken Izzy asking for a kiss to push into a newer level. 

That was a short time ago already but they were both fast learners. Izzy moaned quietly against Tai’s mouth, shivering at the feel of Tai’s tongue brushing against his. It might have been easy to go looking for a little privacy. 

“Hurry up!” Kari yelled, spurred on by Matt’s laughter. 

The pair broke apart, Tai ready to share a few choice words with his sister and Izzy looking anywhere but at Tai. 

“I get the feeling that was on purpose.” Tai grumbled, kissing Izzy’s nose and leaning down to lift his soccer duffle over his shoulder. 

“Probably won’t be the last time either,” Izzy agreed, refusing to look at put out as he was. “But they are waiting for us.” 

“Yeah, and I’m starved,” Tai chuckled, lacing his fingers with Izzy’s. “We’ll pick back up on this later.” 

Izzy nodded, not responding on the matter further other than a tiny, eager smile.


	8. Go to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Izzy forgets he needs sleep. Tai's always willing to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
> Izzy/Tai  
> DESTINY!

**Go to Sleep**

 

Tai didn’t know what woke him up, but it was likely the empty spot beside him. He rolled over once and rubbed his eyes trying to put together what his brain was telling him. The clock over the bed read 2:36 a.m. and the room glowed from the light of Izzy’s computer screen. 

The red head in question was still sitting at his desk, an incomprehensible stream of numbers scrolling down the screen. He’d promised to come to bed two and a half hours prior and evidentially, Tai had fallen asleep waiting for him. 

“Izzy?” 

Whatever Izzy was working on had him enthralled. He didn’t seem to give any indication at all that he’d even heard Tai speak. 

With a yawn Tai sat up. Nothing had changed in the short time he’d been asleep other than his boyfriend losing track of time again. It spoke a lot to Izzy’s tenacity but depriving himself of sleep was going to back fire one of these days. 

Without much noise he got out of bed and crept up behind Izzy. He was so focused on whatever project he’d assigned himself that he didn’t notice the movement behind him. 

“Izzy,” Tai repeated, voice rough from sleep as he spoke directly into Izzy’s ear. 

Izzy inhaled sharply, jerking away from the screen and looking at Tai with wide eyes. He was startled badly enough that his pulse thrashed against his neck and Tai took that as an invitation. He leaned closer, his lips pressed to Izzy’s throat, his lips massaging his skin. 

“Tai…” Izzy swallowed. “I thought you went to bed.” 

Tai hummed, “And I thought you were coming to bed.” 

“I am,” 

“Hours ago,” 

Izzy squirmed under Tai’s teasing touch that had slid up the t-shirt he’d put on to sleep in. His eyes moved to the clock and he frowned. “Oh,” 

“Oh,” Tai repeated, dipping his fingers underneath the band of Izzy’s underwear. 

“What are you doing?” Izzy arched away from Tai’s hands but couldn’t escape the mouth on his neck. 

Tai chuckled, the sound deep. “You have your obsessions, and I have mine.” He attempted to push Izzy’s underwear off his hip but he kept wiggling. 

“I am not your obsession…” Izzy mumbled, face heated. He tried to turn towards Tai but he hovered over him, keeping his chair from moving. 

“Yes you are,” Tai said. He leaned closer, sliding an arm under Izzy’s knees and lifting him out of his desk chair. “You’re practically all I think about.” 

“Tai,” Izzy gasped, trying to remember to remain quiet. He gave a soft sound when Tai dropped him in bed and nearly groaned when he crawled over him. 

Tai smiled down at him, the room still glowing from the computer he’d neglected. Izzy stared up at him, his breath shaking, shirt rumpled, neck red from kisses and underwear betraying a growing interest. “You are the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. How could I not be obsessed?”

Izzy shifted, surprised when all Tai did was lay beside him, leg thrown over Izzy’s and arm around his waist. 

“It’s late,” Tai said softly. “Even geniuses need to sleep.” 

“But…” Izzy mumbled, a pout creeping into his tone. Tai was usually the one to happily initiate their intimate moments and Izzy was happy to let him. 

Tai smiled sweetly. “Next time come to bed when you say you will and we’ll have time.” He gave a rough nip to Izzy’s jaw. “Now we have to sleep.” 

“This is just mean,” Izzy sighed, fighting the urge to caress his fingers against his erection and subsequently make it worse. 

“Not if I wake you up with a blow job,” Tai mused, watching the idea sink in. Izzy’s eyes glazed over and he turned enough to press against Tai. If he was being put to bed, Tai was going to suffer along with him. 

Tai made a sound in his throat and Izzy clung to him. 

“You better,” 

Tai chuckled, “And everyone thinks I corrupted you,” He pressed a kiss to Izzy’s brow and let them both relax their way into finding sleep.


	9. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai and Izzy aren't the only ones looking for a little privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Tai/Izzy   
> I really can't believe this fandom isn't bigger...   
> Updates every day this week.

**Found**

 

They were early to Sora's tennis match but it wasn't much of a problem. While staff and students alike went about their business, Tai and Izzy roamed the halls hand in hand. 

People had always noted what good friends they were; seeing their hands clasped had caused a few raised eye brows but no real surprise. 

With time to waste they attempted to indulge in their new favorite hobby, each other. 

"There has got to be an empty class room or something around here somewhere." Tai grumbled, quietly excited. He never got to kiss Izzy at school and this was the prefect opportunity. 

Izzy smirked, "Really Tai, what's your rush?" 

"I want to kiss you." 

"You kissed me this morning." 

Tai shrugged, peering into a class room that proved to have people inside. "As if one kiss was all I wanted from you," 

"You got more than one this morning," Izzy couldn't help but smile. 

"You're a drug, Izzy." Tai returned his smirk, "One I’m addicted to." 

Izzy turned his head away, heart beginning to beat faster. "Do you have to say things like that?" 

"Yes. Anything else would be a lie." Tai mused, leading Izzy outside. Why was privacy proving to be so hard to find! 

"And you don't lie, ever." Izzy finished quietly. He was happy just to be with Tai simply walking around. They'd roamed the school and still had about fifteen minutes before they had to get back to the courts to watch Sora's match. It seemed there was little point in finding a spot for themselves now. 

"So unfair," 

"We can kiss when we get home." Izzy said, leaning up to press a kiss against Tai's cheek. The huge smile that earned him was more than worth it. 

"Promise?" 

Izzy snorted, "It's inevitable."

“I know you’re right. You pretty much always are. I’d kiss you right here but I know you don’t like it so much.”

Izzy shrugged one shoulder. “It’s not that I mind people seeing I just don’t like an audience to things, I guess. I don’t know. I don’t know how things like that don’t bother you.” 

“Easy,” Tai chuckled. “I want them to see. You are smart and gorgeous. You’re always there when someone needs you and you understand people better than you let on. I want people to see and know we’re meant for each other.” 

Izzy looked up at Tai, sorting out the compliments and trying to figure out which one to address first or if he should at all. He didn’t consider himself wildly social so he wasn’t sure why Tai thought he was good with people. “Well…” 

“I love you,” Tai smiled, “That’s the whole of it. I love you and I want everyone to know.” 

Izzy’s ears burned but he smiled. “You announce it often enough that I think people have the general idea.” 

Tai nodded, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. “Then I have done my job well.” 

“Which job is that?” 

“Obsessed boyfriend,” 

They rounded a corner, stopping dead when they saw a second pair pressed together that had clearly had the same idea as them. 

"Oh..." 

Tai stared, gesturing helplessly. "You guys are babies! What even is this?" 

T.K. and Kari broke apart with a gasp, both red faced and looking anywhere but at Tai for the longest moment. 

"Innocent is what it was," Izzy commented. "Let's go." 

"No, no, no. I'm fully within my rights as a big brother to never let this go. It’s my job,"

Izzy smiled. “What job is that?” 

“Over protective big brother.” 

“You do wear many hats,” Izzy agreed. 

"Oh come off it Tai," Kari muttered. "As if you weren't looking for a spot to do the same thing." 

"Not the point," Tai shook his head, realizing his mistake. "I should have taken a picture and sent it to Matt. 

T.K. groaned, "At least you didn't do that. That's the last thing I need." 

"When did you two even get to the kissing stage?" Tai demanded. "You're babies. Aren't you supposed to be getting embarrassed when you catch the other one staring still?" 

"Oh shut up," Kari blushed, crossing her arms. "We aren't eight years old still." 

"Yes you are," 

"Okay," Izzy sighed, taking Tai's arm. "Sora's game starts soon, let’s find a seat." 

"I'm not done with them," Tai pouted. 

Izzy's brows rose, "You are if you're coming home with me tonight." 

"I'm done," He agreed instantly. 

The younger couple laughed. "Thanks Izzy," Kari grinned, watching her brother dragged away like a puppy. 

"Honestly Tai. It wasn't that big a deal," Izzy said, leading Tai the opposite direction. 

“That was my baby sister lip-locked to a hoodlum,” 

Izzy breathed out a laugh. “T.K.’s a hoodlum now?” 

“While dating my sister, yes.” 

“You do recall that fact that despite being younger, T.K. is one of your best friends?” Izzy inquired but even he had to admit that watching Tai fret of his sister was sweet. 

“Oh, of course he is. That’s not the point.” 

Izzy stepped closer to hug Tai’s arm as they walked. “Please Tai, it was innocent. They were still holding hands while they kissed for crying out loud. It was a soft little kiss.” 

“What’s your point?” 

“My point is that they’ve been technically dating longer than we have. There was no tongue in that kiss and both of their hands were in respectful places. Need I remind you about our second date?” Izzy couldn’t help a shy grin. 

Tai glanced over at him and was obviously remembering the date fondly. “We are mature young adults about to graduate. They are babies.” 

“You’re hopeless,” Izzy laughed. “Just be thankful that T.K. is a gentleman and will treat Kari right. Think about how badly you would react if she was dating some kid you didn’t know.” 

Tai mad a face, clearly not liking where that line of thought took him. 

“Behave and we’ll reenact our second date tonight.”

Tai’s smile grew devious, “But I only got to second base.” 

Izzy chuckled, approaching the tennis court and still hanging onto Tai’s arm. “Well then, you’ll have to be persuasive.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Tai said, pulling Izzy into a light kiss right in front of everyone. It was going to be the best he would get until later…


	10. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is always prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Digidestine in Love!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Tai/Izzy  
> Love them.

**First Time**

 

Izzy almost always had a plan so it wasn't too surprising that he'd been planning his first sexual encounter with Tai. It had started one night when he and Tai had been in bed together. They were naked and pressed together with only a thin sheet covering them. 

Kissing had turned into touching and touching had turned into exploring. It was no longer strange to wake up with Tai's hands on his ass or to have their morning erections pressed against each other’s. They were growing strikingly comfortable around one another. 

"Tai?" 

"Mhm?" Tai answered, face pressed against Izzy's throat on the cusps of sleep. 

"Do you think we could move forward?" 

"Mm?" 

"Sex, soon?" 

Tai lifted his head, looking exhausted. "Yeah," 

Izzy smiled faintly and pulled Tai's head back down to his shoulder. "Okay, we'll plan a day." 

"Mhmm," 

Izzy had laid awake, planning most of the encounter that very night. He needed a day when his parents weren't home. No matter how opened minded and supportive they were, he did not need them hearing that sort of thing. Ever. 

He would need to prepare a few key items too. How did people do this spontaneously? At least he and Tai were on the same page. They were ready for that step in their relationship. 

Five days later his chance arose when his father had left for the weekend on business and his mother was going out to dinner with her friends. It was the perfect opportunity for the two of them to be alone long enough to have a new experience. 

They had waited almost anxiously the whole week through and when Friday had arrived they were more than a little excited. They’d made it home from school fifteen minutes faster than usual and had all of their things put away in record time. 

“Are you sure you boys will be alright?” Izzy's mother asked, gathering her things by the door. 

“Yes mom,” 

“Dinner won’t be a problem?” 

Izzy chuckled quietly. “No mom. Worst case scenario, we’ll order something.” 

“Right, right,” She held her purse in the crook over her arm. “You sure you’ll have everything you need?” 

“We’re adults, mom,” Izzy smiled, catching a hint of mirth in his mother’s gaze as she looked back and forth between Izzy and Tai. “We’ll be fine.” 

She nodded. “A mother worries, Izzy. Thankfully Tai is here so I don’t have to worry about you being alone all night.” 

Izzy nodded slowly, noticing the red spreading down Tai’s neck and the smile his mother was trying to hide. She knew. She knew exactly what was going on. 

“Yes, I’m very fortunate. I love you, and be safe.” It was the politest way he could think of to tell his mom to get out. 

She finally laughed softly, “I love you too, Izzy. Night boys,” 

Both echoed her goodbye and sighed heavily as she left. They were finally completely alone. 

“Oh my god, she’s been standing there leaving for over ten minutes.” Tai said, leaning against the wall as if every second had been killing him. 

“She does it on purpose,” Izzy mused, knowing already he needed to think of something nice to do for his mom for freely giving them a little space. He grabbed Tai’s hand and pulled him down to his room, leaving the door open behind them for once. 

“Um, so you said you have everything handled,” Tai said slowly. “I kind of assumed that would involve condoms and stuff.” 

“It did,” 

Tai nodded, more fidgety than usual. 

“Or rather it was going to but after that truly painful safe sex talk with my parents, dad bought me the basics. He said he rather I have anything I needed to be safe in advance.” Izzy shrugged. 

“They know you’re smart enough to get all that,” Tai breathed out a laugh and sat on the edge of the bed while Izzy checked on his computer. 

“Yes, but I rather liked to think of it as them approving of our relationship. Supporting us, as it were.” 

Tai nodded slowly, smile in place. “I love your parents. I’m glad they like me.” 

“They love you too,” Izzy snickered; making sure his computer was safely asleep while he neglected it. “I put all that stuff in the desk drawer.” 

“Well no wonder I never found it,” Tai teased, looking out of curiosity and riffling through the contents. It was all things he expected to see; things he’d learned were best to have. What he didn’t expect had been more pushed to the back of the drawer. 

He didn’t know what else he thought he would find, but discovering any kind of sex toy in his boyfriends possession had him grinning like an idiot before he could control himself. 

“So, did your dad buy you this too?” Tai asked, holding up the dildo he’d just uncovered. 

Izzy glanced back and inhaled sharply, his entire face turning bright red as he fought to straighten out his face and any trace of embarrassment. “No,” 

“So you got it yourself?” 

“Obviously,” 

Tai smiled, unable to help examining the thing, he’d never seen one. “I guess you’ve used it,” 

Izzy cursed very quietly under his breath, “Tai, please.”

Tai’s eyes shot up, surprised to actually hear the embarrassment in Izzy’s tone. “I thought we had nothing left to be shy about.” He dropped the toy and got up, pushing into Izzy’s personal space before pulling him closer to kiss. 

“It’s just…just…” Izzy muttered when they pulled away, looking at Tai’s chest. “A curiosity.” 

“It’s freaking hot,” Tai grinned, arms snug around Izzy’s waist. “Why have I never seen it?” 

Izzy’s jaw had dropped, staring up at Tai surprised. “It’s…Why would I need it when you’re here?” 

“It’s hot,” He repeated. “So not necessary all the time but if you were using that then I definitely want to watch at some point.” 

Izzy was already blushing but his face burned. “Maybe,” 

“Please?” 

“Maybe,” Izzy repeated. “If we are done mortifying me for life, can we continue?” 

Tai laughed, releasing Izzy and going about pulling off his clothes without shame. They’d seen each other naked enough times now, it was hard not to when sharing a bed as much as they did. 

Izzy was left in awe every time. The muscle Tai had gained as he’d gotten older had proven he was an athlete. He was lean and tall, leaving Izzy feeling scrawny next to him. 

“Stop hesitating,” Tai whispered, suddenly closer to him and pulling off his clothes. It was a shy talk they’d had before and Tai had assured Izzy that he was beyond perfect the way he was. He nipped at Izzy’s throat and had him pressed against him as close as he could manage while they were still standing. 

Something about leaving the door open felt scandalous but they’d planned too carefully to be interrupted. 

Tai lifted Izzy off his feet and carried him to the bed, laying him across it with a startling amount of ease. 

“You’re always so strong,” Izzy mumbled, gasping at the second nip to his throat. This they’d done before. 

“I just love carrying you around,” Tai mumbled, fingers stroking down Izzy’s sides. 

Izzy squirmed against his touch, and grabbed the bottle left out on his bedside table. When he noticed the toy he knocked it onto the floor with a pout. 

“You’re not getting out of it,” Tai laughed when he heard it thud against the floor. “I want to see you use it.” 

“Maybe later,” Izzy shrugged, opening the bottle for Tai. “Hand,” 

Tai’s whole body shook from laughter, offering his hand for Izzy to squeeze some of the lubricant on. “I do pretty much know what I’m doing, you know.” 

“Then stop thinking about the stupid dildo and do it,” Izzy pouted still and let a small sound slip, surprised when Tai flipped him over with just his free hand. “Tai!” 

“I want to see.” Was all Tai said, kissing Izzy’s spine before pressing a single slick finger against his hole. 

Izzy’s eyes squeezed shut, having somewhat grown used to the feeling with his own experimenting but as usual, everything was different when Tai was involved. He moaned quietly at first but the more Tai moved the more spots he touched. It was different, but in a good way. 

He arched his back, trying to push into Tai’s touch when it wasn’t enough. 

“I thought you liked new discoveries.” Tai chuckled, voice deep and distracted. He moved slowly, adding a finger holding Izzy still with a hand on his hip. 

“Not right now I don’t!” Izzy snapped, “Tai! Please!” 

Tai almost winced at the volume, some part of him saying they needed to keep quiet but there was no one home… 

“Just…more…” Izzy moaned, rocking his hips and doing everything he could think of to add to the sensations. He knew Tai was moving slow on purpose and why. He knew he’d appreciate it later and find it sweet. 

At this very moment in time, he couldn’t stand it. “Tai!” 

“Bossy,” Tai laughed fondly. He grabbed the condom and was sure he’d never seen Izzy so impatient in all the years he’d known him. Seconds were feeling dragged out. The excitement of finally arriving at the moment their relationship had so far built up to was exhilarating. 

Tai pushed into Izzy, hearing the startled gasp from Izzy and having little time to react to the tightness himself when Izzy was already trying to move. 

“Great god,” Izzy panted, gripping the sheets and rocking back into Tai. Everything compiled into one mass that shut Izzy’s mind down. It wasn’t just the incredible thrusting, but everything put together. Tai’s hands on his hips and their thighs brushing together. 

He could hear Tai’s already labored breathing and his own startled shouts. Every little addition heightened the experience. Made it better than he’d imagined. 

“Izzy, fuck you’re gorgeous.” Tai panted when Izzy glanced over his shoulder, the look doing nothing to settle Tai’s nerves. 

Instead of responding, Izzy just grew louder. His every noise up to and including his heavy breathing seemed ten times louder than normal. He couldn’t form the words he wanted but the positive sounds more than told Tai what he wanted. 

Tai leaned lower, his pace never slowing as he bit at Izzy’s shoulder blade, “You’ve been planning things long before you shared it with me, haven’t you?” 

Izzy’s sounds grew an octave higher, his head thrashing back and forth in denial but his ears grew red. 

“As if I would have ever told you no,” Tai nearly pulled all the way out before thrusting back inside. Izzy’s head lulled back, only able to cry out. “I can’t ever tell you no.” 

They moved together like this wasn’t the first time they’d done it and it was only a short time later that Izzy nearly screamed, his orgasm slamming into him and dragging Tai along for the ride. Tai clung to him tightly, both of them moving clumsily against one another until they collapsed on the bed with Tai hugging Izzy to his chest. 

“Tai…” Izzy shuddered, his entire body still shaking as he clung to Tai’s arms around his chest. “God…” 

“You are so loud,” Tai teased, laughing softly as he pressed kisses to the back of Izzy’s neck. “You sure know how to build someone’s confidence.” 

Izzy’s scoffed but his skin was still hot. “Like I could help it,” 

“It’s hot,” Tai agreed with a yawn, moving only to sit up and toss the condom aside before returning to Izzy’s side. 

If the light outside was anything to go by, it was still early out. 

“That was perfect,” Izzy finally sighed, carefully rolling over onto his back to look at Tai with a smile. “Should plan for it again.” 

Tai chuckled, “You mean like later tonight?” 

Izzy laughed, “Yeah, we’ll see how I feel after a while. If not I’m sure there’s other new things we could try.” 

“Oh, and I bet you have a few thoughts on the matter.” 

“Perhaps I do.” Izzy leaned closer to kiss Tai, beyond thrilled that they’d gotten to this point. “But for now we rest, and then dinner at some point.” 

“I’m sure mom left us something,” Tai agreed, cuddling Izzy closer. He ran his fingers through Izzy’s red hair and signed. Someday they wouldn’t have to plan out their every encounter, but for the moment it was perfect. 

“I love you, Tai.” Izzy said shyly. 

Tai’s eyes widen but he dragged Izzy into a rough kiss before responded. “I love you too.”


	11. Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy had a lot of secret talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Izzy/Tai   
> It's meant to be.   
> More updates to come.

**Selfie**

 

The quick tapping at the door should have been all the warning Izzy needed, but he'd been working since he'd gotten up that morning and hadn't eaten since breakfast. With a yawn he answered the door, not remotely surprised to have Mimi's practically bouncing in place and side stepping her way inside. 

"Hello!" 

"Hey Mimi. I didn't know you were back in Japan. Business or pleasure?" He nodded for her to come inside with him and headed to the kitchen to offer her a drink. She’d been jumping back and forth between Japan and America for years now with a promising start to her modeling career underway. 

"A bit of both," She grinned. "Joe had a tiny emergency and I am nothing if not prompt!" 

Izzy nodded, momentarily wondering if he and Tai and anything other than take-out to offer, "Everything alright?" 

"Oh yeah. He needed a selfie lesson." 

"Uh huh..." Izzy said slowly, unsure how that constituted as an emergency. "I'll take your word for it. How long are you here for?" 

"Until the end of the week." Mimi looked positively happy to be back for a while. "Joe got tired after a while but I’m still hyped and ready to go. I thought maybe you would like a selfie lesson too! Tai's still at soccer practice or something, right?" 

Izzy blinked slowly, trying to figure out how he'd been dragged into this. He felt like he was running on half power. "No thanks." 

"Izzy," Mimi complained. "Don't be a spoil sport."

He shook his head, grabbing bottles of water to take to the table. "I am no such thing. You're the one that came in here with ideas. Do you want to order lunch? Maybe its early dinner by now," He pulled out his phone, looking up old orders.

Mimi laughed, "C'mon Izzy, Tai would love a picture." She held out her own phone out, smiling and turning her head just so before taking her own picture. 

Izzy breathed out a soft laugh. "Jeez, I think I suddenly feel very badly for Joe. What did you do to him?" 

"Nothing!" Mimi said, sounding mildly scandalized but her smile was all too telling. "Look the pictures of him came out so nice!" She was scrolling through her pictures but Izzy shook his head. 

"That's alright. I believe you," Izzy mused. "I really believe you." 

"Good. Joe didn't win and you won't either," Mimi commented. "We'll see if I can teach you to use sexy eyes. You could pull that off, I think." 

Izzy snorted. "Is that what you think?" 

"Sure do. We'll start simple." Mimi dragged her chair closer to Izzy's. She was already fixing her hair just so and he had a suspicion that she just wanted someone to take pictures with. 

With a sigh, Izzy plucked her phone right out of her hand and stood up. He turned to catch the best light in his kitchen and posed for just a second. "Here," He returned her phone to her. 

Mimi had watched the whole process but her jaw still dropped when she looked at the picture. "Oh my," 

"Pizza?" He asked off hand. He was hungry. 

"Wait a freaking second!" Mimi pouted, "What is this!?" 

"A selfie?" 

"Yeah, but it's amazing!" Mimi said, "This is going right to Tai." 

"Don't bother him at practice." 

Mimi ignored him, "When did you learn to take such good pictures?" 

"I sit in front of a computer all day," Izzy's brows rose. "They have camera's you know? I end up looking at myself a lot whether I mean to or not." 

"I love learning about secret talents." Mimi beamed, practically dancing in her seat. “You look so hot. Take another one.” 

“No,” 

“Please! You have to at least take as many a Joe did.” 

Izzy shook his head again, a small smile in place, “No, thank you. You can’t twist my arm the same way you did to him.” 

“I do not give up easily,” 

“I’m ordering pizza,” Izzy said instead, unable to do anything before his phone chimed several times in a row, a clear sign that Tai was excited. He read the texts, face burning in an instant. 

Mimi snickered, “I take it Tai is pleased? Let’s take one more.”

Izzy heaved a sigh, grateful she couldn’t read the texts at least. “Okay, one more.”


	12. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Izzy and Tai are uncertain about the next step in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Tai/Izzy   
> Support them!

**College**

 

College was stressful for everyone and it was all anyone was talking about these days. All of their peers were well on their way to making huge decisions now that acceptance letters to various schools had been released. 

Everyone was parting ways and it was both thrilling and terrifying. 

Izzy fretted, but for entirely selfish reasons. He held the envelope in his hands that looked just like his own and after much deliberation, opened it. He skimmed the front pages and his heart clenched over the enthusiastic acceptance. 

He breathed out a shaky sigh and returned the papers to their envelope. That was the first obstacle, now he had one more to get passed; one vastly more important. He'd been dreading this moment for some time. Maybe he should have minded his own business. Maybe he was he being too clingy. 

Izzy sat on the edge of his bed, dropping the envelope beside him. Why couldn't he stop panicking? The worst that could happen was Tai declining. That was an option, an awful option. 

With the premature dread setting in, Izzy felt like his heart was breaking. He and Tai had always been close but since their first date they'd been practically inseparable. The thought of being apart from Tai for any length of time was unbearable. 

Naturally, he’d do everything he could to make a long distance relationship work, but the thought was painful. 

Sighing for the hundredth time since he’d gotten home that afternoon he stood to leave his room in search of a distraction but froze in the doorway when he heard his mother speaking to Tai who had obviously just come in. 

Soccer was technically over for the season but he still played often with his teammates no matter the weather. Practice was practice after all but Izzy found himself unprepared. He’d thought the game would last longer, or maybe it had and he’d spent more time in a frenzy than he realized. 

“You have plenty of time before dinner, dear,” His mother was saying. No doubt encouraging Tai to clean up before they ate. 

“I won’t be long,” Tai agreed and Izzy could already hear the smile in his voice. 

His mother laughed quietly, “It’s not like we’ll eat without you. You got mail today, by the way.” 

“Mail?” 

Izzy back peddled into his room, pacing back and forth for a second as his fear doubled. What if he made Tai mad by interfering? What if he was completely out of line? He was just trying to help but what did that really matter. 

He ran a hand through his hair, nearly jumping when Tai appeared at his door. “Hey gorgeous,” he greeted, smile slipping somewhat as he got a look at Izzy. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Izzy said, hoping his answer wasn’t a little too quick. He met Tai in the middle of his bedroom, pulling him closer to kiss hello. 

“Mhmm,” Tai’s arms slid around him snugly. “What’s really wrong? You have that look,” 

“What look?” 

Tai smiled a little, “You have on your over thinking look,” 

“I don’t have an over thinking look.” 

“Yes you do,” Tai reached out to poke at Izzy’s cheek. “You’re wearing it now.” 

Izzy deflated somewhat, the normal part of him that was warmed whenever Tai was able to correctly read him not at its full strength. 

“Hey,” Tai pulled him into a soft kiss. “What’s wrong?” 

“I mean it is nothing. I just have something for you.” Izzy mumbled, unable to actually look at Tai as he spoke. 

Tai looked confused but nodded, “What kind of something?” 

Izzy pulled away hesitantly and turned to grab the envelope he’d left on his bed before thrusting it in Tai’s hands. “It’s yours, but I can explain.” 

“It’s opened,” Tai chuckled before flipping it over and seeing his name on the front along with more official looking writing. “Is this more college stuff? Isn’t it too late to turn things in?” 

“Well,” Izzy muttered, feeling sick. “I kind of filled it out for you already. That’s… well…” 

It hadn’t been hard, really. They’d filled out most of their applications together and Izzy had had access to all of Tai’s papers at some point. Schools that specialized in sports were fighting over Tai enough as it was and his coaches and teachers and been more than kind with their recommendations. 

Tai was confused as he pulled the papers out to glances over them and Izzy wished for the floor to swallow him. He’d never truly felt like he’d gone behind Tai’s back to do anything before now, and he couldn’t take this back. 

He should have just asked Tai if they could go to the same school, but he could never get the words out. Tai might not have been genius level, but he was still smart, and his athletic record was impeccable meaning he also had his pick of schools. Izzy just desperately wanted it to be his. 

He’d gotten his acceptance letter the day before and nearly had a meltdown when Tai’s hadn’t been with it. 

“I don’t…get it,” Tai said, face blank. 

Izzy inhaled slowly, holding his breathed for a few beats before releasing it. “I’m sorry. I should have told you I was doing it but nearly none of our choice schools matched up. This one did. It’s computer science programs are perfect enough for my needs and their one of the schools trying to get their hands on you.” Izzy fidgeted, “Only I know they weren’t one of the schools your coaches recommended to you so you didn’t really bother with it.” 

Tai looked up at him, still helplessly holding the papers in a disarray. 

“I just wanted to be able to go to the same school as you. I’m…” Izzy swallowed, feeling ten different kinds of foolish. “I’m not ready to let you go yet, and that sounds clingy and awful. I didn’t know how to tell you. You don’t have to accept it, obviously but I wanted you to have it. I’m sorry if I over stepped.” 

He felt his heartbeat thrashing against his ears and didn’t know what to do with Tai’s silence. Nothing left Tai speechless ever. 

“You…” Tai’s voice cracked. “You could have just said…” 

“I don’t want to hinder your choices,” Izzy mumbled. “Going pro is practically your dream and there are probably better schools to help you do that.” 

Tai dropped the papers on the floor and practically threw himself forward. He grabbed Izzy around the middle and pulled him close, kissing him hard. 

Izzy had long grown used to kissing but such a hard kiss was going to leave his mouth bruised. The notion, didn’t bother him like it once might have. Tai was still kissing him. 

When Izzy’s face grew wet he pulled away only to find that Tai was crying. He didn’t make the right sounds and his breathing was only unsteady from the kissing but tears still streamed down his face at a steady pace. 

“I love you,” His voice was rough and Izzy was sure he was going to start crying any second too. 

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to—” 

“I want it.” Tai said immediately. “I want to go to school with you. I want to stay with you, Izzy. God, we both should have said something.” 

“Both?” Izzy didn’t move and instead continued to cling to Tai’s arms. 

Tai sniffed once and nodded, “I was so afraid you were going to some genius school and what the hell was I going to do then? I saw all those places trying to recruit you. Half of them weren’t even in this country. You could literally go anywhere. I didn’t know what to do,” 

Izzy could hardly swallow the lump in his throat but at least now he could smile. “I’m still going to be a genius no matter where I go. It doesn’t really matter to me. This university…” He gestured to the papers Tai had dropped. “It’s an exceptional option for me, just maybe not what you’re looking for.” 

“If it’s got soccer, I’m in.” Tai said. “I want to stay with you. Doesn’t matter what team I’m on, I’ll make my mark out there.” 

Izzy reached up to wipe Tai’s tears away and made a noise suspiciously like a sob himself. All that worry was slowly disappearing. “Look at the papers. Please, don’t let me be the only reason you decide where to go.” 

“You’re the best reason to decide to go anywhere,” Tai muttered, kissing Izzy’s nose. “My mind is made up, gorgeous, but if it makes you feel any better you can show me all about it after dinner.” 

“Yeah,” Izzy’s smile grew as he clung to Tai, unwilling to let go right away. 

Tai pressed his face into Izzy’s red hair, content to hold his boyfriend close. “You know, this means we could probably move in together.” 

Heat filled Izzy’s face as he nodded. Leave it to Tai to pick out the perks. “Perfect.”


	13. Homeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai's been kicked out of his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Tai/Izzy  
> They are perfect for each other.  
> More updates to come.

**Homeless**

 

Tai returned home with notices from the school for his parents to glance over. It was his senior year after all and most things were his business but they liked to keep up with the process and every now an again, their signature was needed. 

He dropped the papers on the kitchen table and yawned, wondering what food he could sneak without his mother playfully coming after him with a wooden spoon. 

When he heard the scraping of furniture he just, having not even realized someone else was home. Twice he ignored it but the third bang followed but soft cussing drew out his curiosity. He couldn’t figure out what the noise could have been but the best way to figure it out was to track it down. Giving it even half a second of thought told him it could have only been coming from one place. 

Tai peered into his shared room and stared, jaw dropping to find his sister shoving a dresser into the middle of the room. Everything was in the middle of the room. 

“What the hell?” 

Kari looked up with a smile, “Hey Tai.” 

“What the hell?” He repeated, this time with more feeling. “What are you doing?” 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m painting tomorrow morning. I’m getting everything ready.” 

He frowned, “You’re painting our room? Who agreed to that?” 

“No, I’m painting my room. Mom and dad already said it was fine.” Kari chuckled, going back to putting all of her weight into shoving her dresser further. 

Tai scoffed. “Excuse me, your room?” 

“Yeah, my room Tai. This is my room now. Not like you live here anymore.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He crossed his arms, ready to put in a valiant argument. There was no way he was going to let his sister take over their room. 

Kari rolled her eyes a second time, “Please don’t tell me that was a serious question.” When his frowned deeper she chuckled, “Okay, I guess it was.” 

“You better believe it. When were you going to tell me about your painting adventure?” 

“When it came up?” She shrugged. “Honestly Tai, where is all your stuff?” 

He made a face at her, “What do you mean?” 

“You’re stuff,” She repeated, taking a break to lean against the dresser. “Your school stuff. Your clothes. Your soccer equipment. Everything. Where is your stuff?” 

Tai looked around the room and wasn’t quite sure what to say. The room was in such a disarray. She’d clearly been working on shoving all the furniture into the middle of the room for a while and there were even plastic tarps in the corner of the room to protect everything when she started her painting project. Nothing was in the right spot. 

Kari laughed softly, “I’ll tell you where it is. It’s at Izzy’s. Everything. Bit by bit you have taken every last thing you own to Izzy’s house. You haven’t slept here in nearly two months.” 

Tai’s looked around the room, eyes wide. She had to be wrong. There had to be more of his things around somewhere… 

“You’ve moved in with Izzy, Tai. You don’t call home and mom barely even calls Izzy’s mom to make sure your there anymore because it isn’t necessary.” Kari smirked at him. “You didn’t realize, did you?”

“Not really,” Tai said slowly, expecting to see something of his laying around. “I mean, I stay there a lot, sure.” 

“You’re obsessed with Izzy and for some weird reason, he’s obsessed with you.” The words were blunt but her teasing smile was a tad more gentle than usual. “And everyone’s fine with that. It does however mean that for the first time ever, I have a room all to myself. So I’m painting.” 

“Okay,” Tai said slowly, doing what he could to keep up with the conversation. He didn’t think it was possible to move in with someone and not know it but Kari was certain that was what had happened. “Do you want help?” 

Kari beamed, “Really? Please.” 

With a shrug Tai strolled in and took up the task of helping his sister move the furniture they once shared and get everything ready for her to spent her weekend painting and redecorating. It took two hours and when their mother later asked him if he was staying for dinner, he was oddly confused. 

Did he stay and have dinner with his family? Was that weird now? 

He stayed, because he could and he hadn’t really seen his parents for longer than a few minutes in what? Weeks? Had it been that long? 

They ate together as seamlessly as always, his parents asking him about school, practice and Izzy. It was all they needed to really catch up with his life but by the time the meal was over, he was strangely ready to return to Izzy. 

He was going home? 

It was the strangest notion but it felt right all the time. He kissed his mother goodbye and went back to Izzy’s house. It had been the plan all along. He soccer bag was there and he had practice in the morning. He’d have had to go and get it regardless…

When Tai walked inside Izzy’s home he didn’t knock, only took his shoes off the way he had been doing out of habit for weeks and announced himself. “I’m back!” 

“Welcome home, Tai.” Izzy’s mom smiled as she poked her head out of the living room area. “Did you eat with your parents?” 

“I did, thank you.” Tai returned her smile. 

It was just habit, wasn’t it? 

He took off down the hall to Izzy’s room and looked around in confusion. He knew the room well and could tell anyone where Izzy kept his things, but for the first time he was really noticing his own things set up around the room and in-between Izzy’s own possessions. 

“Hey,” Izzy looked up from his computer screen with a soft smile. His legs were folded underneath him and he was already dressed for bed in one of Tai’s t-shirts. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” Tai blinked, stepping further into the room and bending over to greet Izzy with a kiss the way he always did. “I got kicked out of my own room today?” 

Izzy’s brows rose, “What?” 

“I went home and Kari informed me that I lived here now,” Tai laughed after he’s spoken, suddenly finding the entire thing amusing. “I guess she’s right?” 

“Well,” Izzy said slowly, looking around his room. “Maybe she is?” 

Tai shrugged, still laughing. “I guess? Should I actually ask your parents if that’s okay? I know I’ve been staying over a lot but…” 

“It hasn’t been that long,” Izzy shrugged, looking back at his computer screen and pulling up a knew window as if he knew exactly how to check. 

“Kari said it had,” 

Izzy hummed and looked surprised at his calender. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Tai laughed, looking over Izzy’s shoulder. “Okay so maybe I have been here a while longer than I thought.” 

Izzy’s cheeks tinted red, “I like it when you’re here. I hadn’t really noticed.” 

“Mhm…” Tai agreed, standing over Izzy and looking down the collar of his t-shirt. “No complaints here. I’ll talk to your parents in the morning just to make sure I’m not making rude assumptions.” 

“Sounds fine,” Izzy agreed, “What are you looking at?” 

Tai smirked, reaching out to stroke Izzy’s collarbone. “This gorgeous red head.” 

Izzy huffed, his blush darkening as he turned away, “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Mhm,” Tai purred, leaning down to kiss Izzy again. “I’m going to change for bed that then I’m going to see what I can get away with before you get too loud.” 

Izzy gasped and squirmed in his chair, “With an attitude like that you could very well get kicked out of this house.” 

“We’ll see,” Tai grinned, pulling his shirt off and tossing it in the direction of the hamper. “I’ll just have to keep my red headed land lord happy.” 

Izzy nearly choked but didn’t have it in him to argue when Tai dragged him away from his computer to bed.


	14. Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai finds his muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Tai/Izzy  
> It's true love.

**Model**

 

Tai knew better than anyone just how expressive his usually serious genius could be. Izzy was complete focus while working but was all gentle smiles and laughter any other time. Izzy was contained usually but that didn't mean he was some stoic bastard. He was sweet, and it wasn’t hard for people to see that. 

Watching him was one of Tai's favorite pastimes, so it was only natural that when Sora sent Tai art materials for his birthday that he would finally put them to good use by putting those looks he loved to paper. He had begun the classes she had recommended but they were still on more basic techniques. His school sketch book was filled with lines and hatches and simple pieces. 

It made perfect sense to use his personal, new sketch book on his obsession. 

Izzy sat on the couch with his laptop within reach. He tried not to work after they had dinner unless he had a deadline. When those nights happened he would curl up on Tai's side while he worked and Tai watched movies. 

It was such a normal routine that he didn't notice immediately when Tai stretched out on other side of the couch to face Izzy and pull out a few sketches. 

When they were younger, Tai would have sworn that Izzy was always frowning softly at his computer, his eyes unblinkingly taking in information. After years of his own observation he realized how wrong he was. There was always the faintest upturn to Izzy's lips when his projects were going well, or a small pout when something didn't go as he originally planned. Only a serious problem could force his brows to draw together. Every expression enchanted Tai, and if he could pass the time by working on his art, all the better. 

Sora had demanded he send her some sketches anyway, and it had been a few weeks already. Honestly, she was the one in fashion school. 

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked, drawing Tai from his thoughts. “Practicing?” 

"Mhm. Tired of weightlifting," Tai mused. "Thought I’d give this a try and get Sora off my back." 

Izzy chuckled and set her laptop aside, "Well, you do have a generous amount of skill, even for a beginner. What are you drawing?" 

"You," 

"What?" Izzy blinked. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"You," Tai grinned, holding up the sketch book where half a dozen sketches were, each one improving from the one before it. "Who else? You're a great model." 

Izzy breathed in slowly, his face bright red. "Really, Tai. You couldn't have found something better?" 

"Better?" Tai looked surprised, "Better than my sweet, gorgeous, too clever boyfriend? There is nothing better." 

"You are so cheesy," Izzy fought a smile but it won in the end. "I suppose i don't really mind." 

Tai beamed, "So i can keep drawing you?" 

"I suppose," he repeated.

"Take off your clothes," 

Izzy sputtered, eyes wide. "What?" 

"Hey, Mimi asked if I’d moved onto nude sketches yet. The idea has merit." Tai set his sketch book aside and crawled across the couch to Izzy. 

Izzy was red and breathy and hardly knew how to fight off Tai's skilled hands when it came to undressing him. "Tai! You...You are not going to sketch me naked!" 

"I won't show anyone," Tai purred, lips caressing Izzy's chest. His mouth wrapped around Izzy's nipple, gaining him a shaky moan. "They'll be just for me." 

"You are impossible to say no too..." Izzy mumbled, sliding his fingers into Tai's mane. “But I will try anyway.” 

Tai chuckled, his nails scraping lightly down Izzy’s sides, earning another loud sound. “I’ll wear you down, my love.” He relieved Izzy of his pants, letting them drop on the floor beside them, leaving him only in his briefs. Izzy waited for those to be removed too but Tai was never predictable. He stroked Izzy through the thin fabric, claiming victory when Izzy’s head lulled back. 

“Gorgeous,” Tai breathed, nipping at Izzy’s navel and pulling back enough to try and burn the imagine into his memory. “I could have you just like this. That brilliant mind of yours hazy from too many kisses and touches. Leave you here lazy and sated while I sketch out whatever obscene pose to fall into.” 

His thumb rotated against Izzy’s pelvic bone, and Izzy’s voice grew and octave higher as anticipated. “Tai!” 

“You’re too beautiful to not be touched and spoiled,” Tai muttered, nibbling against Izzy’s smooth stomach and leaving small red marks in his wake. He grunted softly every time Izzy tugged at his hair but he’d long grown to love it. 

Izzy tried to steer Tai where he wanted him with that hold but it rarely ever worked unless Tai agreed to play that particular game. 

Tai blew against the wet spot forming across the front of Izzy’s briefs and reveled in the full body shiver that earned him. To have Izzy at his mercy was always a heady feeling that he couldn’t get enough of. “So damn gorgeous,” 

“Why?” Izzy’s tone was nearly a whine. “Why are you fully dressed!” 

“Because it turns you on,” Tai said after crawling back up Izzy’s slim from. He kissed him again and drew Izzy’s hips closer to grind against. The fabric of his jeans against Izzy’s underwear had the red head nearly wailing. 

One of his hands slid down to cup the back of Tai’s neck. He clung desperately, already high off of Tai’s advances. Every brush of Tai’s crotch against his had him gasping a little louder. He had never been one to muffle his own sounds once the pleasure began. He was loud and they both knew it. 

He tightened his legs around Tai and gripped his hair tight with one hand. “Fuck me now!” 

Tai hissed, suddenly wishing he hadn’t teased as much, or had at least undressed already. Driving Izzy wild was so much fun, but things getting to this point with clothes still involved was counterproductive. 

“Can I draw you?” Tai asked, voice rough with need. 

“Later, whatever,” Izzy panted. He released Tai’s neck in favor of trying to push his underwear off himself. “Sex now.” 

Tai grinned, hoping his agreement would be binding later once Izzy’s sense had returned. “As you wish, my love.” 

His obsession grew a little more every month, putting it to paper was going to be a blast.


	15. Vistors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When those partners come visiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
> Tai/Izzy  
> Love them!  
> More updates to come.

**Visitors**

 

Tai sat on the couch with Agumon, a feast in front of them on the coffee table that they were both slowly working their way through. Izzy had finally gotten the digital door open and they'd made sure each digimon was delivered to their partners. With Mimi and Joe's help they were able split up and not waste any time. 

"I don't see how it's different," Augmon commented, taking a bite out of a cheese burger. 

"It's totally different," Tai laughed, mouth half full. "I love Izzy," 

"But you've always loved Izzy," Augmon chuckled. "He's one of your best friends!" 

Tai shook his head. "Yeah, but that's why it's different, it's more. It was a friendship and now it's love." 

"But don't you love the others?" 

"Different kind of love," 

"What about me?" Augmon asked. 

Tai smiled, "Of course i love you, but it's different." 

"How?" Augmon laughed still, no doubt finding humans to be silly. 

The two of them had been talking about it for the better part of an hour while Izzy and Tentomon hung out with each other in their room. It was a rare opportunity to bond and for the moment, they were giving each other space. 

"Do you not grasp the concept of a boyfriend?" Tai snickered. 

"But Izzy's a boy. Of course he's your boyfriend." Their laughter was growing with every misunderstanding. 

"Yeah, okay but Matt and Joe are boys too but they aren't my boyfriend. You only have one boyfriend. Get it?" 

"Nope," Augmon could hardly contain his laughter and attempted to return his attention to the food he loved so much. 

"It is quite the perplexity." Tentomon agreed as he and Izzy vacated the bedroom. 

Izzy sighed, "I imagine we've all been speaking about the same topic." 

"Hey, he asked what he missed so it was the best first topic." Tai grinned. "It's not my fault he doesn't get it." 

"But you've always loved Izzy!" Agumon argued, seemingly amused with the heat that filled Izzy's face. 

Tai smirked, "Well, you're not wrong." 

"Perhaps we are just not in tune with human copulation rituals." Tentomon mused. "We don't have such things." 

"Copulation?" Agumon asked. "You guys make things so much harder than they need to be." 

"Can you guys not use words like that," Tai rolled his eyes. "Look, it’s not complicated. I love Izzy. We live together. We sleep together. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives. Is any of this resonating with you?" 

"What about the others?" Agumon asked. 

"They're still our friends," Izzy smiled, dropping on the couch next to Tai and pulling Tentomon up with him. "And of course we like them, but what Tai and i have is more romantic." 

"Ooh..." Tentomon mused. "So it's more physical." 

"Wait, you two are fighting?" Agumon asked. Both Tai and Izzy went red. 

Tai sighed, "Okay, look. Izzy is my favorite. Let's leave it at that." 

The digimon laughed and Izzy was the one that wondered if their digimon understood more than they let on. 

"Enough about us," Izzy commented. “We have hours yet before I need to check the door to the digital world and I doubt any of us will be sleeping tonight.” 

“No way,” Tai agreed. “Not missing a second of this.” He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Agumon so tightly that the pair nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter. 

Izzy looked up, already smiling when he heard the hum of Tentomon’s wings as he moved to rest more comfortably on side of the couch. 

“You know,” Tentomon began. “We’re glad you’re happy. That’s what we hope for, for all of you. You and Tai being in love, I can’t say I saw it coming but I’m certainly not surprised.” 

“Yes,” Izzy smiled, looking fairly bashful. “We are happy, and happier still to have you two here as well. We’ve missed you.” 

“We’ve missed you too!” Agumon announced. “What else have we missed?” 

Tai grinned. “Oh where to start. Mimi’s modeling is starting to take off and Sora has a whole sketch book of things for Mimi to wear someday. Matt’s trying to be a rock star and has been dating Joe since graduation. T.K. And Kari are still babies and have done not a damn thing impure.” 

Izzy snorted. 

“Lie to me, Izzy!” Tai pouted. “They are babies!” 

“They’re both sixteen,” Izzy mused. “Granted, I hadn’t done much by then but I also wasn’t dating anyone.” 

Tai blinked, “I don’t know what enrages me more. The babies not being babies or the thought of someone dating you before me.” 

“You’ll have to cope,” Izzy shrugged.” 

“Eh,” Tai’s eyes narrowed. “Did you date someone before me?” 

“You’re over reacting,” Izzy sighed. 

“Izzy!” Tai whined. 

“This is getting good,” Agumon commented, plopping a bowl of popcorn in his lap as he watched the show unfold before him. 

Tentomon gave an amused laugh. “It must be how they show affection.” They watched Tai climb onto Izzy, demanding answers and Izzy pointedly ignored him with a small smile. 

“Nice they finally figured out their feelings though,” Agumon chuckled. “I was worried we’d have to point it out to them.” 

“Izzy is very smart, I’m sure he would have figured it out eventually.” Tentomon agreed, resting beside Agumon as they watched their partners argue. It wouldn’t last long and proved—not for the first time—that digimon usually knew more than they let on.


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on Digidestine in love....  
> Izzy and Tai finally move in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Tai/Izzy  
> Adore them.

**Home**

 

"That’s it for today," Tai said, kicking the door shut behind him as he set the last box down. He ached all over and doubted Izzy was fairing any better. 

They were finally moving into their apartment with just enough time to get it set up before school started. It was a tiny little place that was barely big enough for one person but considering that Tai and Izzy had largely been living out of Izzy's bedroom for the last year, it was a palace. They had more space than they knew what to do with. 

"Thank goodness," Izzy sighed, bending over and shoving one last box across the floor from their living space to the kitchen. "I'm worn out already." 

"Same," Tai said, walking inside and wrapping his arms around Izzy's waist as he stood up again. “I’m not sure this whole adult thing is for me.” 

Izzy leaned back against him, “Oh yeah? What about that being totally alone thing we’ve been talking about? That sounds nice. “ 

Tai laughed, his hold tightening as he lifted Izzy off his feet and spun him around until Izzy laughed and flailed to be put down. 

“Tai!” 

Tai collapsed onto the floor with Izzy still clinging to him. They’d borrowed Izzy’s dad’s car to bring over the first load of their things and the furniture wasn’t coming until the following day. All hands had been called to help them out and nearly everyone responded positively. 

“I’m going to go power mad,” Tai mused, cuddling Izzy closer to his chest. “I’m not going to know what to do to have you within reach so often.” He dropped a kiss on the genius’ shoulder. 

“You make it sound like we’ll have free time after school start. We’ll both have classes and you, Mr. All Star will have practice too.” 

“The day I’m too tired to spend with you is the day you should break up with my sorry ass.” Tai chuckled. He knew they had work to do getting some of the boxes squared away for the night. At the very least they needed to put out their sleeping bags for the night like when Tai first started spending the night over Izzy’s house. Unfortunately, that meant letting go of Izzy. 

Izzy relaxed against Tai, his thoughts on a similar wavelength. “Whatever. Those days are going to happen whether we like it or not. We just won’t let them happen too frequently.” 

“Deal,” Tai muttered, rubbing his face against Izzy’s hair. It had long become one of his favorite things to do. 

“Besides, If you’re going to become some famous athlete then we’re going to have to savor all the times we’ll have together.” Izzy turned around in Tai’s lap to face him and tossed his arms around his neck. “The fun moments and the boring ones where we start organizing this place and going through our boxes.” 

Tai groaned, “I had no idea we had so much stuff.” 

“I’m pretty sure our parents slid some things in when we weren’t looking. We can save the world from catastrophes and digital nuisances but us moving out is a big deal.” Izzy snickered at the thought. 

“Well, I agree neither of us can cook worth a damn but it defeats the purpose of getting our own place if we were gonna pack our mom’s along.” Tai slid his hand down Izzy’s back, squeezing his rear and smirking when Izzy didn’t comment. 

He did however lean closer to press a soft kiss to Tai’s mouth. “Can have sex whenever we want now too.” 

Tai groaned, “If you keep that up we’re going to be testing out this floor because it’s all we have.” 

Izzy shrugged once, “Maybe that was the point. I know I have to be careful seducing you since that first time.” 

“I was fine!” Tai objected. 

“You were bleeding,” 

Tai’s face slid into a pout. “I was unprepared okay. You were hot,” 

“And now?” 

“Still hot.” Tai mumbled, tugging Izzy closer to kiss. It wasn’t the height of romance to be sitting on the floor in an empty room surrounded by bags and boxes but it was their new home and a new chapter of their lives. There was no way Izzy wasn’t getting pressed against the floor at some point…


	17. Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Izzy/Tai   
> More updates!

**Acquaintance**

 

Izzy sat in a computer lab which wasn't his usual preference. He didn't care for the rows and rows of computers lined with other students. It wasn't that he didn't care for company, but he took his work seriously and the chatter around him was often distracting.

He really had no idea that the majority of the gossip was his upperclassmen that were floored by Izzy's computer skills and abilities. Half of them had bets going that he was a hacker in his off hours and others were ready to accept his genius level approach to computer science. 

More than one teacher was even at a loss at what they were supposed to teach him, and had he been the kind of person to pay attention, he'd have heard all the rumors flying around about him and the newest soccer prodigy. Had he bothered he could have told people that most of the rumors were true. Had he bothered...he might have realized where the rumors had originated. 

Tai had a game that very day and was leaving in an hour which meant he had exactly forty minutes to continue before he had to run and sneak onto the teams bus if he wanted to go, and he did. 

His own laptop and batteries were on the floor at his feet charging in preparation for the short trip and that had led him to the computer lab. He was close to breaking into the digital world and every spare moment he had went to working on it. 

Most university students were listening to music or finishing up last minute papers. Their web surfing was common place but the stream if indecipherable nonsense scrolling across Izzy's screen was utter gibberish to those around him. 

Izzy was well versed in digital data and followed along seamlessly. 

"Excuse me," 

Izzy didn't bother looking up, assuming the voice wasn't speaking to him until he felt a nudge at his shoulder. 

"Sorry," The stranger smiled faintly when Izzy jumped. "I just had to ask; what the hell are you doing?" 

"I'm..." Izzy looked from his screen back to the stranger again. "I'm attempting to recreate a door inside a digital field that will yield to matter transferring back and forth." He looked back to his screen and was ready to go back to work. This wasn't the first time someone had gotten curious but usually after his curt explanation, they left. 

This, however, was the first time someone sat down beside him. "Recreate?" He asked, "Meaning it's been there before?" 

"Yes," Izzy gave a one sided shrug. He wasn't sure what to say at this point, the conversation had never progressed this far before. 

"I'm Darius," the stranger smiled faintly. "Creating a door sounds way more interesting than what everyone else is doing." 

"Izzy," Izzy introduced himself, turning in his chair to offer his hand. "It's a personal project, not an assignment." 

"I figured it would have to be for you to be working on it in here at this hour. Could i ask what had you think of such a thing?" 

"I’ve been there," Izzy said, knowing that this was usually the part of the conversation that only Tai could get to. Tai, who would so cheerfully speak of his childhood adventures whether he was believed or not. Izzy wasn't usually so forth coming. "I have friends on that side and I’d like to get back to them."

"That's not at all what i was expecting," Darius admitted, but his small smile remained. 

Izzy huffed a breath of laughter. "It's okay if you think I’m crazy." 

"I don't. You're way too steady to be crazy. You also look like you know what you're doing even if no one else can figure it out." Darius explained. "You're quite the talk around these parts?" 

"Am I?" 

Darius chuckled, "You both amaze and stun everyone in this department. I don't think anyone's every seen anything like that." He gestured to Izzy's screen. "You might be a little too smart for a place like that." 

Izzy smiled faintly, "Who can say, but this was the only place that would fulfill my every need. I don't really need someone looking over my shoulder even if someone to help me out of certain spots would be nice."

"Well," Darius looked at Izzy's computer and squinted. "If you're ever interested in teaching whatever that is, I’d do my best." 

Izzy could hide his surprise but smiled. "That might actually be an excellent idea. If you're serious," His hand shot out, grabbing his phone the second it lit up and smiled at his reminder text from Tai. 

"Hey gorgeous. The bus leaves in fifteen minutes. If you're still planning on coming you gotta leave now. Everyone's ready to sneak you on the bus." 

Izzy's smile grew and he gave the reply that he was packing up and on his way. 

His laptop was charged and all he had to do was save his work from the lab computer to his hard drive. 

"Girlfriend?" Darius chuckled, "You just lit up." 

Izzy laughed, unplugging his equipment and shoving everything into his bag. "Boyfriend," he corrected. He ignored the surprise that flitted across Darius' face. "If you want to learn, I’ll see you here tomorrow. Sorry to leave so abruptly, but i have a soccer game to catch." 

"Oh," Darius said, his own clever calculations no doubt spiraling around what he knew about Izzy to connect the dots. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Great, see you then." Izzy slung his bag over his shoulder as he said goodbye. He still had time to jog across the campus and meet Tai, and maybe this time he'd be able to tell Tai about the possibility of a new interesting acquaintance.


	18. Cling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Izzy needs to recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Tai/Izzy   
> Love them.

**Cling**

 

Izzy blinked warily at his computer and couldn't seem to remember what he'd been doing. The data had blurred together and second after second ticked by without any improvement. He couldn’t even figure out why, he’d been sleeping fine. There was no excuse for this lethargic behavior. 

It was just after lunch and the weekend was peaceful. It was usually a nice time to work on either his assignments or his personal projects but—not for the first time—he found he was just burned out. Nothing pressing needed to be done, so he didn’t quite feel like doing anything.

He yawned, wondering where his energy had gone. He turned away from his computer and looked across the living space. It wasn't a huge space but it had been split fairly. One side was filled with Izzy's computers and other various electronics that he needed for one thing or another. The other side neatly held Tai's weight sets and painting materials. 

Izzy stood up and rubbed at his face. At this rate he would be completely useless trying to get any work done. He wandered towards the couch where Tai sat, a sketch book sitting on top of the text book he was currently ignoring. The sketch was of Augmon, Tentomon, and Gabumon thus far with rougher outlines around them of where the other digimon would be placed in time. 

Leaning forward, he ran his hand through Tai's hair until he looked up. 

"You know i love it when you do that," Tai smiled, eyes locked with Izzy’s and seeing the problem in a snap. "You need to recharge?" 

"Mhm," Izzy nodded, moving the books himself and climbing onto Tai's lap. He rested his head against Tai's shoulder and had his arms around his torso. Tai was warm and strong and had energy to spare, energy Izzy imagined himself absorbing. The vitality that Tai seemed to exude always refreshed itself before Izzy was done anyway. 

Tai laughed, his body shaking while he held Izzy snugly. "Let's go out for dinner. Impromptu date night. Okay?" That was just one more good habit that Tai had; making plans when Izzy needed to get out of his head.

"Okay." Izzy muttered, clinging to Tai. Holding onto his lover was the best way to restore his spirit. Every time over working himself drained him, Tai was able to make it better with a touch. 

"I love you. You need to do something other than work on the door." Tai mused, pushing his fingers up Izzy's shirt to stroke his spine. "I talked to Joe earlier. He said he’d going to one of Matt's concerts next weekend. It's close by, want to go?" 

Izzy smiled and buried his face against Tai's throat. He still wasn't tired, more simply content to cuddle. "Yeah. That could be fun. We haven’t seen the two of them in a bit.” He paused. “I guess we haven’t really seen any of them.” 

“I think that was Joe’s thinking,” Tai agreed, “I’ll call up Sora and see if she can meet us too.” 

“Ever the trustworthy leader,” Izzy teased but suddenly couldn’t get the smile off his face. The days of worrying if he could maintain his friendships were now far and few in-between. Tai had made is abundantly clear that he wasn’t letting go of anyone. 

“Ever the sarcastic genius,” Tai responded with a grin, squeezing Izzy’s hip. 

Izzy laughed softly, “What should we do after dinner tonight?" 

Tai made a thoughtful sound, "Don't you mean before?" He dropped his mouth over top of Izzy's. 

"I'm doing it," Izzy hummed, perfectly content to stay in Tai's lap until one of them got tired of the position. If past experiences were anything to go on, they'd be there for a while unless they fell off the couch first.


	19. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai's new team has a lot to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Tai/Izzy  
> Show them love.

**Practice**

 

Tai laughed loud, the sound echoing across the field. It was going to take some time for him to get used to his new team but he was enjoying himself already. It was the game he loved, he’d get used to the new teammates in time.

He hadn't expected to be put right on the main roster being a first year university student and all but after the first few practices his coach had given him the good news based off his performance. He was a force once the whistle blew.

Everyone had been surprised by his speed but they'd never had to outrun dangerous digimon before. Amazing what running for your life would do for your stamina in the long run. The thought alone had him grinning and the other players weren't sure quite yet what to make of him. 

"Boy you are a bundle of energy. I feel like you should be shot out of a canon or something." 

Tai grinned at his upperclassman. Elijah was an easy going guy who had as much soccer in his background as Tai. It had been an easy topic for them to bond over. They’d even begun hanging out between classes. "You aren't the first to think so." 

They'd returned to their drills and more than anything, Tai was happy to be running outside again. It felt like it had been ages longer than it had been that he'd gotten to run. His classes had been fine and he was enjoying art more than he thought he might but soccer had been what he'd come for. He was out of practice in the beginning, but was also having no trouble falling back into it. 

Bit by bit, Tai's enthusiasm transferred to his teammates. The contagious energy had each of them having a little more fun with their practice and taking it less like a chore. 

They were winding down and each of them was taking a break one by one but Tai just continued to entertain himself by bouncing the ball off his knees.

"Do you ever sit still?" Another teammate—Seth laughed at Tai. “It’s gotta be astounding to see you sitting in a classroom where you can’t get up and wander around. 

“It’s hard, that’s why I have to get it all out now,” Tai smirked. “I’m too old to be the class clown anymore.” 

Elijah chuckled, stealing the ball from Tai swiftly and ignoring Tai’s mocking outrage. “I somehow doubt that, Tai!” 

The jest spurred on a one on one battle between them but it warped into something more like a game of keep away. 

“How old are the two of you anyway?” Seth yelled, grinning wide as the rest of the team poked fun at them. The endurance the pair had would only help them out later in the year when they were up to their necks in real games. If they got lucky, they’d make a better showing then years prior. 

“Eleven,” 

Seth and the other resting teammates glanced up at the voice they didn’t recognize. A redhead head with a laptop bag slung over his shoulder. He watched the two practically fight over the soccer ball and shook his head with a fond smile. “Always eleven.” 

“Why eleven, out of curiosity?” Seth asked, covering up one of his teammates rude ‘who are you?’. 

“That’s when it all started,” He said. “Boundless audacity that will get him out of trouble just as often as he gets into it.” 

Seth blinked, “Oh, okay.” He’d obviously missed something important to the conversation. “Can we help you with something or did you just come to watch?” 

“Well, I’ve never minded observing,” 

“Izzy!” Tai’s voice startled damn near everyone as he abandoned Elijah and their mini war to jog over to the others. “What’s up, gorgeous?” 

“I need your keys,” Izzy breathed a laugh when Tai shoved into his personal space and dipped his head for a small kiss that would have been a bigger one had he not been sweaty and out of breath. “I can’t find mine anywhere, I must have forgotten them this morning.” 

Tai’s head bobbed in a nod, “They’re all yours.” He pulled away and headed for his duffle he’d left in the grass and pulled out his key ring after only a second of digging. 

“So you’re the brainiac people are talking about,” One of them muttered. 

“Genius,” Tai snapped back, lazy smile in place. “Get it right.” 

“Oh, about time,” Elijah said as he strolled over, exhaustion slowly setting in now that he wasn’t constantly moving. “Tai talks about you all the time. I was starting to think you were made up.” 

Tai laughed, “Yeah right. I’m not that creative.” He nodded between them. “Izzy, Elijah. Elijah, Izzy.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Izzy smiled faintly. “I’ve actually heard a lot about all of you.” 

“Woah, okay. Elijah gets to hear about your friend—boyfriend? And the rest of us are just left out. I didn’t even know you were gay.” Seth flipped Tai off and grinned when Tai returned the gesture. 

“I didn’t know I had to tell everyone,” Tai rolled his eyes. 

Elijah offered his hand to Izzy, “They’re jealous I knew first. People who think girls are the only ones who like gossip are stupid. Nice to put a face to the name. He really does talk about you a lot.” 

Izzy’s smile was faint, but real. Heat tried to slip up his neck but he ignored it. “Likewise, though I’m starting to dread asking which stories those might be.” 

“You are my heart and soul, Izzy.” Tai grinned back at him. 

“Have you been talking to Matt?” 

Tai snorted, “It’s not his fault every time I loudly express myself.” 

Izzy’s shoulders shook from quiet laughter and he held his hands out for the keys Tai passed over. “Thank you.” 

“You have keys to Tai’s place?” Seth asked, the comment off hand enough as he wasn’t intentionally trying to pry. 

“We live together,” Tai answered. 

Elijah sighed loudly, “What I wouldn’t give to live with my girlfriend but her parents freaked out over it.” 

“We never really had that issue,” Izzy said, attempting to add to the conversation. He wasn’t used to being the odd man out in a group that knew everyone. The fact that Elijah warmed up to him so fast was heartening. 

“Yeah, we’ve lived together for over a year now. Soul mates, you know.” Tai shrugged. 

Izzy laughed quietly, unable to help it when the rest of the team gave them odd looks. If they thought that was the oddest part of their relationship than they were really in for a surprise. “Sorry for interrupting.” 

“I’m not,” Tai said, pulling Izzy closer to kiss again. “See you at home.” 

“It was nice meeting everyone,” Izzy said shyly, gaining a grin from Elijah and a wave from a few of the others before he turned to go back the way he’d come. He was just off the field when he heard Tai trying to coax the others back on the field. 

He couldn’t help a laugh, “He really is eleven still.”


	20. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy might have had a little too much to drink, but he always manages to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Tai/Izzy  
> Love them!  
> More updates to come.. assuming Matt and Joe stop calling for my attention.

**Drunk**

 

The noise was pronounced and much of it was from their own table. The first win of Tai's college soccer team was being celebrated with a good dinner and a lot of beer. Their coach was funding the little event and that had spurred the team to invite their friends. All most all of them had grabbed a friend to attend with them. Elijah had his girlfriend by his side and that was how Izzy found himself sitting next to Tai, both of them drunk. 

His head swam and he smiled serenely whenever he happened to catch someone's eye. They'd long finished eating but the rounds of beer kept coming. For the moment it was fun but the team probably wouldn't think so when their couch had them working triple hard to remain in shape. 

One of Izzy's hands was clasped in Tai's, forcing his arm to move every time Tai gestured wildly with his hands. He was far from caring though and just continued to sip from his beer. 

"I am fucking jealous," Elijah said, gesturing to Izzy. "It's not even fair." 

"You should be, but it's too late. He's mine." Tai said, jerking mid-sentence out of the conversation he'd been in to address Elijah. He pulled Izzy's chair closer and pressed a kiss to Izzy's ear who only laughed in response. Giddy.

"No!" Elijah scoffed. "Not of your pretty boyfriend Tai. Not of you! I'm jealous that he's been drinking at least as much as i have been and he's fine!" He pointed at Izzy. "He looks totally fine. He’s not loud, or singing, or otherwise making an ass of himself." 

Tai squinted at Izzy and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Nope, he's smashed." 

Izzy laughed again, hand covering his mouth to suppress a giggle. "I'm feeling okay, but not sober." 

"Don't believe you," Seth grinned from several seats away. "Are you having fun though, brainiac?" 

Izzy nodded, "Very much," 

"Good, anyone that can put up with us all the way through a game to this point of the night is freakin' alright by me." Seth said, smirking when Izzy went pink. 

Tai frowned, "Quit flirting with Izzy." 

Seth looked taken aback, "I'm not!" 

"Don't bullshit me, Seth. My best friend is bi. I know the look of it!" Tai accused good-naturedly and more so drunk. He didn’t even try to stop his amused glee. 

Seth's jaw dropped, "You are a complete idiot!" 

The team laughed, their own drunken haze allowing them to only half listen to any conversation that was flying around the tables they had over taken. 

"Tai," Izzy said softly, "Seth isn't Matt." 

Tai snorted but backed down. 

"That is amazing too," Elijah grinned, pulling away from his girlfriend. "You're this loud storm that quiets every time Izzy puts a hand on you." 

Izzy laughed quietly, "No. I'm afraid that more often than not, I make him louder." 

Seth's face scrunched up. "Was that an innuendo?"

"Couldn't be," Tai downed the rest of his beer. "He's the loud one." 

More the one of his friends coughed to hide their laughter but Izzy was the one who shrugged and nodded. "It's true..." 

"Izzy, my friend, you're too good for Tai." Elijah mused, "C'mon, maybe we should break this up before we bleed coach dry." He took his girlfriend’s arm and grinned at Izzy. "We'll be stumbling back, I suppose." 

"I doubt I’ll do much better," Izzy agreed, he pushed away from the table as the others began to disperse and nearly collapsed. The only thing keeping him from hitting the floor was Tai, ready for the action. 

"Your legs always go first," Tai laughed, hugging Izzy to his chest and dropping a kiss on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, actually looking mildly concerned while Elijah and the others laughed. 

"Oh yes," Izzy smiled calmly, fully confident in the fact that Tai wouldn't drop him. "I'm fine," 

Elijah chuckled, trying and failing to calm himself. "Do you need help?" 

"Nope, I got it." Tai said, holding Izzy up by propping him up against the table and moving in front of him to lift Izzy onto his back. He held him under his legs and Izzy rested his chin on Tai's shoulder. 

Elijah's girlfriend cooed, "Awe, you've done this before." 

"A time or two," Tai grinned, waving to his friends before walking out. He stumbled once himself but with Izzy on his back he had to keep walking straight. "Are you okay back there, gorgeous?" 

"I'm okay," Izzy yawned, nuzzling his face against Tai’s neck. Tomorrow he would be humiliated that Tai had to carry him out of there, but for the moment he was content to cling and let Tai worry about getting them home. 

“Good, I hoped you wouldn’t be too uncomfortable,” 

Izzy hummed, “It was okay,” He repeated. “It’s nice to know they like me, even just a little. I imagine I can trust their drunken opinions.” 

Tai gave a friendly laugh, “They like you a lot. They wouldn’t talk to you so much otherwise. They’re not the kind of guys to put on an act.” He squeezed Izzy’s leg once, hoping to comfort his sweet boyfriend.

He knew his red head would never say a word about it, but there were a few occasions where he felt his lack of friends rather acutely. That wasn’t to say Izzy didn’t have friends, that was ridiculous, but college had separated everyone rather well. 

Other friends he’d had from high school or from his neighbor didn’t exactly count anymore either since Tai and Izzy had moved. It was a big change for everyone and while Tai never had trouble talking to anyone, Izzy enjoyed keeping to himself most of the time. 

Even during classes Izzy was often busy with his work or on his personal projects. It made making new acquaintances a little harder to come by. The fact that Izzy was obviously a talented genius and the rumors that were circulating over him dating one of the Universities promising new soccer stars didn’t help either. 

“That’s good,” Izzy mused, stroking his fingers lazily through Tai’s hair. “I like them too.” 

When Tai had invited him he had been nervous but he knew Izzy wouldn’t back down from a challenge and a little party wasn’t anywhere near as hard as the challenges they’d faced before. 

Izzy nuzzled his lips against Tai’s neck and breathed against his ear. “It was a good game. You were so good, like always.” 

Tai suppressed a shiver that shot down his spine and fought of the urge to try and turn his head enough to capture Izzy’s mouth with his own. He already wasn’t feeling steady on his feet and if he tried he’d likely drop Izzy. 

He definitely wouldn’t be getting kisses then.

“I love knowing you’re in the crowd,” Tai muttered, tilting his head to the side just a little and grinned when he felt the return of Izzy’s kisses. “You’re my good luck charm for sure.” 

Izzy laughed, his voice already quiet as all the drinking had made him sleepy. He continued pressing the fluttering kisses to Tai’s neck anyway. He was far too content to care that they were out in public as Tai carried him home anyway. “I love watching you. Love watching the other players underestimate you and know all the tricks you have up your sleeve. I wasn’t surprised at all your team won tonight.” 

“You flatter me gorgeous,” Tai mumbled, heading towards the more residential areas. Their apartment wasn’t too far away and the floating he had been feeling from drinking was attempting to slide away. He tightened his hold on Izzy's legs, pausing once to hike Izzy up a little higher. 

“It’s all true,” Izzy mumbled. 

“Are you going to sleep?” Tai teased. 

“No,” Izzy said, “Maybe.” 

For whatever reason, knowing that Izzy was comfortable enough to fall asleep against him had always warmed Tai down to his bones. The trust Izzy had in him was staggering. 

“You sleep, I’ll get us home, but you’ll owe me,” Tai continued to tease, feeling the amused puff of Izzy’s breath against his skin. 

“I’m sure I’ll like whatever favor you think of to call in,” Izzy said yawning again. He really did try to stay awake but Tai was warm and the strength in carrying him around despite being exhausted and even drunk never stopped being a turn on. 

Tai nodded, already able to see their apartment building. “Leave it to me, I’ll put us to bed.” 

Izzy tried to cling more tightly and smiled, “Prodigious.”


	21. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Izzy is forced to acknowledged that just because the athletes playing the game are adults, doesn't mean it's safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
> Izzy/Tai  
> It's love. Real love.

**Worry**

 

Izzy rarely ever missed one of Tai’s games. It wasn’t that he was obsessed with soccer, no, the truth was that he was obsessed with Tai. To watch him run was its own thrill. To see Tai free in his chosen element brought him a sense of peace. 

There were always crowds of people cheering and while he knew it was for the game itself, Izzy couldn’t help but imagine every excited scream was just for Tai. Every cheer from him was, after all. 

The college matches were intense and much more brutal than the high school games had been. Izzy liked to think he was used to it, but he always bit his lip nervously through every scuffle. The team had become his friends, his family that had supported Tai and himself through rumors and harsh moments that life always seemed to have. 

Their relationship was out of bounds for people to mock and when Tai and Izzy weren’t enough to dissuade the unpopular opinion, the team was there. 

Izzy stood in the stands, Darius by his side to keep him company. It was more fun to have someone to talk to through a game, he’d spent enough games by himself to know that. His eyes nearly never left Tai but the conversations were appreciated. 

He thought he could have gone deaf from the crowds combined wince and groans when four players slammed into each other, three of them on the same team and Tai the remaining casualty that had fallen to the ground in a heap. The sound Izzy made was just as painful, something between a hit to the gut and air unable to escape his lungs.  
He’d lunged forward, only to be caught in Darius’ grip. 

“He’s okay, he’s gonna be fine,” Darius said, but his voice was too frantic to offer Izzy any comfort. 

The other team had been penalized while a few team members and the coach surrounded Tai. The doctor on hand appeared moments later, all of them circling. 

“I-I have to get down there,” Izzy said, voice shaking. “Now,” 

“Lets go,”

Izzy dragged Darius along with him but his friend kept a tight grip on him, knowing from experience that Izzy and Tai never reacted well to the other in trouble. By the time they got to the edge of the field, Izzy was trembling and Tai was being loaded onto a stretcher to be carted off the field. It would only be a minute before the game could resume and Tai’s team would be out for blood. 

“Tai…” Izzy stared, still dragging Darius with him as he ran towards them. The medical staff was taking Tai inside, passing the locker rooms to a small infirmary that could hardly hold more than two patients at a time. 

“Stay out,” One of them snapped at Izzy when he got too close. 

“I’m going,” Izzy argued. 

The doctor whipped around, ready to bark orders tell Izzy he would just be in the way, but Izzy’s glare brought him up short. 

“I’m going,” 

Seth appeared, “Coach says to keep him updated, Izzy can do that. We’ll stay out of the way.” 

If anyone was going to argue, one look at Izzy had them changing their minds. 

“Go, go, I’ll wait back here.” Darius agreed, letting his death grip go and passing him over to Seth who took hold of Izzy’s wrist tightly as they headed inside to follow after the doctors. 

Seth kept Izzy close and lead him through the winding hallways. “He’s gonna be okay, Izzy.” 

“What happened?” Izzy demanded, still shaking. “I saw him go down but…” 

“All three jerks tried to take him down at once. Got his leg kicked out from under him and at least one of them landed on him when they went down. He was conscious but i’m sure his head is killing him. I don’t know if it was his calf or his knee that looked worse but coach wasn’t going to let him make it worse by trying to stand up.” 

“Sounds like Tai,” Izzy muttered, chest still tight. Tai was the sort to walk on a broken leg but, Izzy reminded himself, this wasn’t life or death like some situations and he didn’t even know the extent of Tai’s injuries. 

“He’s one of our best players. It was only a matter of time before some team thought they could get away with this shit.” Seth gripped his shoulder and they stood in the hall. “He’s going to be fine.” 

Izzy swallowed, “Yeah, i just need to see him.” He didn’t know anything until he saw him. 

“He’ll be fine,” Seth said, letting Izzy lean against him. He’d known Izzy for nearly two years and had only seen Izzy so upset once before and it had also involved Tai. 

“I need to see him,” Izzy was stuck on repeat, unable to do more than focus on the closed door then separated them. He had to get to Tai and no one yet seemed to understand that. Seth’s grip helped keep him from barging into the too small room but only just. 

He pulled out his phone, texting Joe with all the details he had so far. It wouldn’t help but he needed something to do with his hands and someone to reassure him. 

Joe, true to character responded immediately, promising Izzy that Tai would be alright and asking for more details when he had them. 

“I’m going in,” Izzy said, shoving his phone back into his pocket and pulling away from Seth. He went for the door, nearly colliding with the exiting medical team. They frowned when Izzy shoved passed them but let him be once Seth started asking after his condition. 

“Tai!” Izzy breathed, collapsing on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t relieved until Tai’s eyes met his. 

“Hey gorgeous,” 

Izzy scowled, “Do not hey gorgeous me. What happened? How hurt are you? What did the doctor say?” He said in a rush, letting his eyes scan over Tai quickly. He made a note of every injury. His leg was supported already with his leg wrapped and his knee in a brace. The ice pack on the side of his head was another story. 

“I’m fine,” Tai reached to grab Izzy’s hand. “Look at me, i’m fine.” 

“What did the doctor say?” Izzy repeated. “I’ve already told Joe,” 

Tai winced, “Jeez, he probably suspects i’m on death's door. Izzy, i’m okay. Bruised and my knee took a hit, I might be out for the next game, we’ll see. Nothing’s broken.”  
“Concussion?” he demanded. 

“Maybe a mild one but they doubt it.” 

Izzy scowled, retrieving his phone to call Joe. He wasn’t about to risk Tai’s health on a maybe or other guesses. 

“Izzy,” Tai chuckled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer to brush a kiss against his mouth. “I’m so sorry i scared you, but i’m fine.” He pulled Izzy to lean against him. “Curl up beside me already.” 

Izzy sighed, dropping his head on Tai’s chest. “Your knee is swelling.” 

“Oh trust me, i can tell.” Tai chuckled, still in good spirits. He wrapped an arm around his red head and sighed. “I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

Izzy pressed closer, burying his face into Tai’s neck. “You did. You’re stupid. I love you.” 

“I love you,” Tai purred, pressing a kiss to Izzy’s head. He was already starting to doze thanks to the pain medicine he’d been given and they could hear the cheering from outside growing with an apparent goal. When everything was over and calm he had no doubt the rest of the team would peek in to see them and be totally unsurprised to find Izzy with him. 

Izzy didn’t care about the game, his obsession was right in front of him


	22. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai's starting to get really annoyed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
> Tai/Izzy   
> Fate has brought them together.

**Rumors**

 

Tai stared blankly at the girl in front of him. The brunette smiled up at him shyly, her hands clasped in front of her. 

"I'm sorry?" Tai stared. "I don't think I’m understanding," 

"I like you," She said, judging from her wavering tone it was at least the second time she'd said it. "I’ve noticed you for a few months. You're just really cute and sweet and I think we could make a good match." 

Tai inhaled slowly, feeling a hint of pain behind his eyes from irritation. That couldn't be blamed on this one girl though. "I'm flattered. Really I am, but I’m sorry. I'm already in a relationship. A serious one." 

Her lips pinched slightly and she shifted awkwardly. "I've never seen you with another girl. No one I would have guessed you were dating." 

"Well you wouldn't have," 

"I don't understand," She suddenly stepped forward into Tai's personal space but he put a hand on her shoulder to keep her at least arm’s length away. "You never say yes when someone asks you out! I know at least two other girls have tried! Why not give me a chance!?" 

Tai sighed, "Because I’m already in a relationship. 

"I don't believe you," 

"Well for future reference, that's an awful way to start a relationship. Why would you want to go out with someone you already think is a liar?" Tai shook his head, his desire to keep this let-down gentle was slowly fading. "You not believing me really isn't my problem." 

"I've watched," She said firmly. "You don't have a girlfriend." 

"We'll you're right there." 

She scowled, that obviously not being the answer she was looking for. Just like all the girls before her. "So you are a liar." 

"No, I'm gay." 

"You're—" she faltered. "What?" 

"Gay," Tai repeated. "I don't have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend." 

She looked stunned and words wouldn't come out as she stared up at Tai. It seemed it was too much for her to wrap her mind around. 

"So I’m sorry," Tai continued, "But like I said, I’m in a relationship." He turned to wander away but she reached out to grab his arm. 

"Who? Who is it?" 

Tai shook his head, "I really think I’m done talking to you," He tugged his arm away and strode off. He didn't want to outright run away from the girl but if she followed him again he was going to. She definitely seemed to be a little too high strung after his rejection.

Honestly, he didn't understand why this kept happening. Was he not the perfect example of a love sick fool? 

He slipped inside the closest building and roamed the halls, quietly calculating in his head where he could find Izzy at this time of day. 

"Heeey Tai!" 

He looked up at Elijah who wandered towards him and mustered up a smile. "Hey," he muttered, glancing behind him once to make sure the girl really hadn't followed. 

"Oh, don’t you look peeved, what's up?" Elijah shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Tai made a face. 

"Oh, no." Elijah grinned. "Another girl? I swear, all the game you get that you don't want." 

"I don't want it," Tai sighed, feeling that headache grow. "Can't I send them your way or something?" 

Elijah's chuckled, "Not sure my girlfriend would be cool with that no matter how much i might like it. Face it, Tai, you don't exactly come off as gay. I hope that isn't insulting or anything." 

"I don't care about that," Tai shrugged once. "I just need to get this to stop. Why is it so hard to believe? Even if someone does believe I’m gay they don't believe I’m dating Izzy. I don't get it, he's freaking adorable." 

"Uh huh," Elijah chuckled. "Why don't you just make out in public? That'll get people talking." 

Tai shrugged. "Izzy wouldn't like that. Definitely wouldn't like it if he realized I’d planned it just to make a spectacle of us and believe me, he would figure it out." 

"So ask him," Elijah mimicked Tai’s shrug. "Because I doubt he likes a sea of girls asking you out even more." 

"Ugh, probably true." Tai made a face again. He couldn’t help but glance behind him a second time just to make sure that girl or any of the others hadn't appeared. 

Elijah leaned back against the wall, “Must be harder on you than I realized. My girlfriend would kill me if girls kept coming up to me just because they didn’t believe I was in a relationship.” 

“It’s not just about Izzy. I mean it is but…” Tai rubbed his eyes. “I’d really like them to stop. It’s starting to feel like these girls are talking to each other and sending someone new over to see if my answers the same and I hate that too.” 

“Why not just loudly announce you’re seeing someone?” 

“I don’t think that’s helpful either,” 

Elijah chuckled and snapped as an idea struck. “What if I do it?” 

Tai just stared, “What?” 

“Me and the rest of the team. You know if we start mentioning Tai’s boyfriend coming to hang out with us and stuff, people will spread the word like the fresh gossip it is. Even if we each just casually mentioned it once, it would get around.” 

“You want to turn us into a rumor?” Tai repeated slowly. 

“Hell yeah,” Elijah grinned. “That way girls won’t think you’re just trying to let them down gently or whatever. Word spreads your actually dating the school genius, they’ll leave you alone.” 

Tai crossed his arms, trying to find that flaw in that plan. There had to be one but unfortunately he didn’t see it. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt. If I could go the rest of the semester wouldn’t another confession, that’d be great. Don’t you think some people might take issue with it though?” 

Elijah looked less sure there, “Maybe? There are always assholes aren’t there? Still, we like Izzy. You’ll have the whole team backing you.” 

“Yeah,” Tai snorted unable to stop the visual of his entire soccer team surrounding his redhead like body guards. It was a funny thought really, Izzy didn't need anyone protection. “Alright. You think the other guys will go for it?” 

“Completely,” Elijah laughed, “Besides, if nothing else it’s more girls for everyone else. You’re a damn magnet.” 

Tai shrugged, “If you think it’ll work, fantastic.” He checked the time and smiled. “I got a genius to find and a girl to avoid. I’ll see you at practice.” 

He took off down the hall, his sprint weaving through people around the hallway. Elijah couldn’t help but smirk, Tai was faster trying to get to Izzy than he ever was on the field.


	23. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes digimon take a little getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Digimon   
> Izzy/Tai

**Introduction**

 

Darius sat in Izzy and Tai’s apartment his jaw on the floor as he looked at the tiny squishy looking animal in Izzy’s lap. 

“He’s looking at me funny, Izzy.” Motimon said in his amused little voice. “Like he’s never seen a digimon before.” 

“He hasn’t,” Izzy chuckled. “Congratulations, you’re his first digimon.” 

“Well not to boast but i’d say that makes him very fortunate!” Motimon laughed.

Once Izzy had gotten the door to the digital world open again, all of the digimon had flocked back to their partners. Since then Izzy was able to open the door on again and again and figured it was time to introduce Darius to the fruits of his labor. Had it not been for his friends help the opening would have been set back weeks. 

“You okay, Darius?” Izzy mused

“Not very chatty, is he?” Motimon mused. “I am a wonderful conversationalist, you know?” 

The door was thrown open and Tai walked in, already talking a mile a minute with Koromon in his arms and a bag of take out hanging off his elbow. 

“Can we eat now?” Koromon grinned, large teeth making Darius’s eyes widen. 

“We have to set it out first. You’ll get your share,” Tai laughed, letting Koromon hop onto Izzy’s lap while he unpacked everything. “You alright there, Darius?” 

“He seems to be to stunned speechless,” Motimon explained. “He has not said a single word since his arrival.” 

“Oh no, is that normal? Tai is that normal?” Koromon asked, his whole body bouncing to look back at his partner.

Tai grinned, “Maybe not for us. We’re a bit loud,” 

“Speak for yourself,” Izzy hummed. “It’s perfectly reasonable. Meeting a digimon can be life changing. Maybe he’ll come across a partner of his own someday.” 

“That is life changing,” Tai agreed. 

Darius looked between the humans and digimon, “Life changing?” 

“No matter the time that has passed, or the distance between us, we are partners.” Izzy smiled. 

Tai sat beside Izzy, happily letting Koromon bounce back into his lap. “It’s a connection every bit as strong as the one Izzy and I have. We’ve been through a lot together.” 

Darius nodded slowly. “It’s hard to wrap my mind around.” He shifted his gaze slowly to Izzy. “I always believed you when you said you were opening a door, but I guess I didn’t expect it to be so physical.” 

Izzy laughed, nodding his understanding, “I suppose that makes a great deal more sense. Obtaining digital information seems a lot more likely than pulling our friends out of their digital world.” 

“Does it?” Tai blinked. 

“You’re digital knowledge is a little more unorthodox than most other peoples,” Izzy reached up to pat his face.

“Tai has digital knowledge?” Koromon snickered, trying to clamor onto the table to eat before Tai grabbed him to set him back in his lap.

Motimon hummed, “Of course he does. Anyone that travels to the digital world has to obtain something. I believe he has very valuable information and that Izzy is simply implying that such knowledge is useless to digital experts in this world.” 

Darius looked between the digimon, not sure if he was supposed to add his own input or not. Izzy was already snickering into his hands. 

“Did you just call me stupid in my own world?” Tai asked, eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on only one part of Motimon’s face. 

“I did not use that word,” Motimon disagreed. 

Izzy’s squeezed his digimon closer and laughed louder. “He’s not wrong exactly. There were things possible in the digital world that just aren’t possible here and probably visa versa. You understand the digital world to some degree, and Darius understands our worlds digital capabilities. It’s probably hard for either one of you to understand the other at this point.” 

“Ah, my genius, that makes you king of the data stream for being able to comprehend it all,” Tai mused, smiling when Izzy turned his red face away from him. 

“Well, knowledge is power,” Izzy gave a one sided shrug.

“Wow!” Koromon gasped. “Izzy must be stronger than everyone!” 

Izzy went darker, “I don’t know about that.” 

“He is,” Tai agreed with his partner. 

Darius smiled faintly, easily able to admit that both digimon seemed to take after their partners in some respects. “How many of you are there?” 

“Lots,” 

“Okay, this is crazy, but i think it’s incredible too,” Darius finally relented. He would have write down all the questions that he would no doubt have after his shock dispersed. 

“I’m glad you’ve learned to talk,” Motimon bounced. 

“Can we eat now?” Koromon whined. 

Izzy sighed and began passing around plates. “Yes, yes. Let Tai give you your share.” 

“Before you eat it all,” Tai said. “The way to every digimon’s heart, food.” 

“So, really like you than,” Darius grinned when Tai smirked and nodded. He was starting to get the hang of this.


	24. Too tired to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy's used to opinions of all kinds, but he's too tired to deal with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
> Tai/Izzy

**Too tired to think**

 

Izzy was exhausted, all he wanted was to go home and curl up on Tai. It would be such a nice night. They could lay on the couch and watch movies or go to bed super early. It didn’t matter, whatever Tai wanted would be fine as long as Izzy could drape himself across his boyfriend. 

He’d been up since 4 a.m. and staring at the numbers on his screen for hours upon hours had not been kind on him. He’d gotten a lot of work done but having to run scans between multiple computers had led him to the lab which meant it would take longer to get home. 

His head pounded and the stress was starting to get to him. He was really done with college for the day and was ready to go home. Checking the time, he turned around completely and headed for the fields. It was later than he’d thought and practice should be nearly over. He could actually go home with Tai instead of making the walk alone. 

Izzy hummed quietly to himself but it turned into something closer to a groan. His body was just as exhausted as his mind, but Tai would make things better, he always did. 

He liked the outdoors, he truly did, but he didn’t see it enough. Maybe he should work on his laptop during Tai’s practices… 

He opened his eyes he didn’t remember closing and wondered how he’d made it across campus on auto pilot. It was at least a ten minute walk he didn’t remember but he’d arrived without falling on his face so that was a plus. 

“Izzy! You look fucking awful, my man.” Elijah beamed as he left the locker room, freshly showered. He stuck his head back in to yell, “Tai, your babe’s waiting for you!” 

“I’ll be out in a sec!” Tai yelled back and Izzy smiled weakly. 

“Hello Elijah,” 

Elijah patted his shoulder and gestured for Izzy to walk to the exit with him where’d they’d wait. “Seriously, you don’t look great. You okay?” 

“Tired,” Izzy mumbled. “Really tired. Figured i’d go home with Tai.” 

Elijah chuckled, “Yeah, you look like you need someone to walk you.” He sputtered a laugh when Izzy flipped him off, his eyes closed again. He hadn’t yet fallen asleep on his feet but he knew it was possible. Matt could fall asleep anywhere… 

“Hey Izzy,” 

Izzy was greeted over and over again as the team members came out of the locker room. He might not have been on the team but he was well liked and still considered to be one of them. 

Other teams and athletes were roaming around, each of them heading out for the day and exchanging snippets of small talk. Most of them lingered for a time, talking about upcoming games and schedules. 

“The fuck is this?” Someone asked, gesturing to Izzy who was obliviously leaning against Elijah. 

“Izzy, team genius.” Elijah introduced. “What’s with the tone, Liam?” 

Liam just kind of scoffed, looking Izzy over and hiking his duffel back up his shoulder. “What team?” 

“Ours, obviously,” Seth said, appearing right in front of Tai who had a bemused expression. 

“You got a problem with my boyfriend, Liam?” Tai asked, practically daring him to respond.

Hearing Tai’s voice had Izzy’s eyes opening, though he was only absorbing half as much around him that he usually did. “Let’s go home,” 

Tai’s attention shifted to Izzy and he smiled. “Sure,” 

Liam scowled. “I don’t care what you do in your off hours but this area isn’t for people like him.” 

“Like me?” Izzy blinked. 

“People like him?” Tai repeated, eyes narrowing. “I’d ask you to elaborate but I doubt I really need to know.” 

“Go be a dick somewhere else,” Seth said. “The rest of the baseball teams are still practicing today.” 

Izzy frowned, all he wanted was to go home, not to get into a debate about his belonging. 

“You know exactly what I meant,” Liam snapped. “He shouldn’t be here. At least Tai is an athlete.” 

“Fucking excuse me?” Elijah growled, “Who the hell do you think you are?” 

“I’m not the only one thinking it!” Liam said, his voice raising. He gained the attention of everyone else still hanging out and it didn’t take the onlookers long to figure out the source. “Tai’s got the whole soccer team defending him and letting this guy just walk around like it’s okay.” 

“Because it is.” Seth rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, are you actually afraid of Izzy? I don’t have first hand knowledge or anything but i’m pretty sure he doesn’t care about you.” 

“Agreed,” Izzy nodded. 

“I am not afraid of this twerp,” Liam glared. 

Tai sighed, moving up to Izzy’s other side and was silently grateful that Elijah stayed close. “You probably should be.” 

The tension didn’t go unnoticed, but the rest of Tai’s team moved closer. They’d made it perfectly clear over the last year that they supported Tai and Izzy’s relationship and weren’t about to let their friends stand in a fight alone. 

“So what’s your problem?” Izzy asked, yawning wide. He was probably the only person not tense. He really wasn’t worried about one guy and just wanted to sleep. 

“You. You are my problem. You don’t belong here and you’re nothing but a distraction.” Liam glared. 

“Who am I distracting?” Izzy deadpanned, fighting the urge to rub at his eyes. He just didn’t understand what this guy was talking about. “You’re the first one here i’ve seen that’s had a problem.” 

“C’mon, Izzy.” Tai sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Izzy’s back. “He’s an asshole. Let’s go home.” 

“Kay,” Izzy smiled, leaning into Tai and tilting his head back for his hello kiss readily given. 

“Fucking try,” Seth said, stepping closer. “You won’t be making your next game.” 

Izzy pulled away from Tai and stared at Liam who had a look of fury across his face. It only than clicked in Izzy’s exhausted mind what the issue was. It wouldn’t have taken him so long on a regular day. 

“Sorry,” Izzy said, not sounding overly apologetic but he didn’t intend to make anyone uncomfortable with his displays of affection. 

Elijah snorted, “Don’t be sorry, Izzy. Liam can join the real world and understand that he doesn't have to like everything around him but he does have to get over most of them.” 

“I can’t believe you,” Liam glared, “Defending these freaks.” 

“I’m defending my friends,” Elijah corrected. 

“Let’s go. You look dead on your feet,” Tai murmured, “And we both know I can’t get in a fight with this guy. I’d get kicked out of school.” 

Izzy felt the faintest upturn to his lips. Tai wouldn’t hold back… 

Izzy just nodded, falling in step next to Tai but was jerked back when Liam grabbed him by the back of his shirt. 

“I was not done.” 

“Liam!” Elijah snapped, reaching for him. Both Tai and Seth rounded on him but Izzy struck first. The second he was grabbed his patience shattered and his exhaustion took over his regular thoughts. He slammed his fist against Liam’s jaw and knocked him out cold. 

“Damn!” Elijah and Seth chorused, echoed by the rest of the team. Most of which were wearing either wide grins or stunned expressions. 

“God damn, Izzy.” Seth repeated. 

Tai heaved a heavy sigh, drawing Izzy closer to him again. “C’mon. You’re tired.” 

“My hand hurts.” Izzy said after a pause, looking down at his hand in confusion. 

“Is he okay?” Elijah asked, obviously saving his worry for Izzy while a few of the others checked on Liam. 

Tai chuckled. “Genius has bite. I told him he should probably be afraid of Izzy. Smart doesn’t mean he can’t take care of himself. That restraint can go away when he’s tired.” 

“I’ll say. Damn,” Seth muttered, “No wonder he can put up with you.” 

“My hand hurts.” Izzy repeated, glaring at Tai as if it were somehow his fault. 

Tai chuckled, “Okay, okay. Let’s go home. You need to recharge.” he slid an arm around Izzy’s waist and walked off. “See you guys tomorrow.”

The team laughed softly, offering their goodbyes to the pair. Two of them had actually managed to get Liam to sit up on his own. 

“This is what you get for thinking you don’t need sleep.” Tai scolded despite his smile. 

“So let’s go sleep.” Izzy muttered. “I want to go to bed. My hand hurts.” 

“Yes, my sleepy little redhead.” Tai laughed, steering Izzy through the campus. “Maybe I should call Joe about your hand. It’s kind of swelling up already. Jeez, I hope you didn’t break something.” 

“Might have. I don’t know.” Izzy rested his cheek against Tai’s shoulder. 

Tai pressed a kiss to Izzy’s head. “Next time let me fight and you can scold me afterwards.” 

“Deal,” 

Hopefully within the hour they’d both be in bed.


	25. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai gets to stand in Izzy's shoes for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

**Reversal**

 

Tai didn’t know what he was staring at, or what he was feeling. 

When he rounded the corner of the campus computer labs to grab Izzy for lunch, he found his redhead already standing out in the hall with a slightly taller boy standing across from him. His hair was short and dark and Tai couldn't see much of his face from the dark rimmed glasses he wore. 

If pressed for a description, Tai would have said this guy looked like a less polished Joe. He hadn’t seen the guy before, and usually it wouldn’t have bothered him. Since befriending Darius, Izzy had been making more acquaintances more easily. Tai hadn’t met all of them yet given their conflicting schedules. 

This though, Tai knew what this was. He stayed around the corner, peering at the pair and conflicting feelings. This was a confession.   
Tai’s heart kicked up a notch. Someone was confessing to Izzy. 

He could understand the interest, after all, there was no one more enthralled with Izzy than him. That was just it though, Izzy was his boyfriend. Knowing someone else was confessing similar feelings, well, he didn’t like it.

For a moment he thought about interrupting them, but quickly rejected the thought. Izzy knew about every girl that had ever confessed to him, because he wouldn’t keep that a secret. Izzy didn’t act like a jealous idiot, but instead knew he had nothing to worry about. 

No one was going to break them apart, and Tai had to give Izzy the same trust. This feeling was awful though. 

He wondered if it was worse because it was a guy confessing. He had only ever had girls try to ask him out and they were easy to let down. He truly had no interest in them. The last girl he liked had been a short crush on Sora that he’d gotten over quickly. A guy confession felt different, maybe? 

Tai chanced another look and sighed when Izzy patted the guys arms, the gesture comforting but awkward along with whatever else Izzy was saying. This was awful… 

Another reason he didn’t interrupt was because confessing was hard and even a few years later he remembered a conversation he had with Matt shorty after his relationship with Joe took off. 

_“You’re lucky to have the crest of Courage,” Matt had sighed. “Confessing, asking him out even knowing how he felt, definitely goes on the the list of scariest things i’ve ever done. I don’t know how there’s someone out there doing it every day. Rejection is hard.”_

_“You weren’t rejected though,”_

_Matt only smiled faintly. “But I could have been, man. Easily.”_

Those words had stuck with Tai. If someone with Matt’s confidence could be rattled, then he had no business making this harder for this poor guy. Izzy would let him down gently, but rejection was still rejection. 

Tai thunked his head back against the wall he leaned against. Relationships were hard and never got easy. It would never be purely him and Izzy. Things like this would always appear because that’s how life worked. 

He stood straighter when he heard footsteps and jumped when Izzy appeared, a knowing smile in place. 

“Hey,” 

“Hi?” Tai offered, “Um-,”

“That was nice of you to wait,” Izzy said, taking a step closer to wrap his arms around Tai’s neck and press against him. “Thank you.” 

“How...did you know I was here?” Tai asked, squeezing him tightly. 

Izzy chuckled, burying his face against Tai’s neck. “I’ve set my digivice to chirp when yours comes within range.” 

“You sneak!” Tai grinned, his body practically sagging in relief to have Izzy close again. “Of course you thought of something that brilliant.” He cupped Izzy’s face to kiss him softly. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, and i’m sorry.” 

Tai blinked. “Why are you sorry?” 

Izzy clung tighter, “He was telling me he liked me,” 

“Well, yeah gorgeous, i figured that out.” Tai hummed, leaning back against the wall and pulling Izzy with him. 

Izzy nodded with a small smile. “I guess I get a little worried every time someone tells you they love you, but I didn’t realize how stressful it was. I mean, I didn't want to hurt his feelings but the answer was always going to be no. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was hard for you too.” 

Tai felt his entire chest swell as he pulled Izzy back into a deeper kiss. His redhead was the best, the absolute best. All this time later they were still sharing feelings. 

“You free for lunch?” Tai finally managed after pulling apart. “Was sorta why I came to start with, not to spy.” 

Izzy smiled and nodded, “Yeah. I think I could use the break.” He took Tai’s hand and wandered off down the hall that wasn’t exactly empty. Looks like Izzy just confirmed several rumors…

“Wait, did you say he said he loved you?” Tai frowned. “Who does he think he is? Matt? How are you gonna declare love the first time you ever talk to someone?” 

Izzy laughed, “What? None of your confessions have ever done that?” 

“No. No? I don’t remember. I wasn’t paying attention to all that, just trying to get away.” 

“Well then I wasn’t listening either.” Izzy grinned, pulling Tai along with him. Lunch wouldn’t last forever. “I do listen when you tell me you love me though.” 

“I love you,” 

“I heard you.”


End file.
